Love Story Of A Flower and A Weed
by jinglebells888
Summary: This is my take on Tsukushi and Tsukasa's love story. My first time ever, so my summary isnt any good. Please read and review. All critiques welcome. Hope you enjoy.
1. THE BEGINNING

Author's Note: The basic story is the same as the original. Same characters and storyline except that the female protagonist is more.. well.. more everything: more beautiful, more intelligent, more charming, more talented and a lot stronger.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

AS usual, the crowd of people walking around the hall consist of rich kids dressed in the latest fashion more apt for a cocktail party than a school. The place was a buzz with gossips on who's who, who wears what, the latest fashions, coolest hangouts and other such nonsense.

Brand names clothes, jewels and high tech gadgets are a common accessories in this prestigious school of Eitoku University. Sons and daughters of famous people, politicians, millionaires, what the heck, throw in the billionaires too, are the normal populace of the school.

More than one glance was sent her way accompanied by snide remarks and sneers. A few students even went as far as point fingers and actually laugh at her. She has been here close to a month and the novelty of her being different has still not faded.

That's right, she, Makino Tsukushi, doesn't belong in the hallowed grounds of Eitoku. She is a lone anomaly in the school, coming from a common family background with no prestige and political connection whatsoever. She is however, extremely intelligent and managed to earn herself a scholarship to enroll in the school. She knows that most students here will buy themselves a diploma to graduate from high school before moving on to the college section and doing the same thing over again.

She doesn't mind being an outcast and couldn't care less what the others think of her. She is here to study and learn as much as she could. The university offers an excellent foundation for all subject matter. She knew she can get excellent grades to ensure herself another scholarship for a college degree. A degree from the prestigious Eitoku University will do wonders for her resume and will open doors for high profile jobs when she finally join the workforce.

Having just entered high school, class 1-A, the so called model class, consisting of the most intelligent students of the freshman year, she still have long way to go before she can graduate high school let alone college. Once again reminding herself of her goals, she resolve to mind her own business, do her thing and get out of here as fast as possible.

Thus, she keeps to herself, silently going around her classes and spends all her free time either in the library or the emergency staircase that nobody uses. Even so, her presence, or at least someone like her, was unprecedented in the school so that she still generates attention wherever she goes. The fact that she's more than pretty and have a nice enough figure to go with the face, makes her a beacon for attention despite her best efforts.

Suddenly noticing an increase amount of students loitering outside the rooms, she sensed a thick air of anticipation as if they are waiting for something to happen. Sure enough, as if on cue, the students started lining up the windows to look towards the school entrance. Soon, a chorus of _kyaaaa, kyassss _were heard from nearly half of the female population of the school and chants of _F4, F4, F4_ from everybody else.

Not really interested in what is happening or who could it be to warrant such attention from even these snobs, Tsukushi proceeded to her room and was even grateful to have a few moments of blessed silence to herself.

-----------

It was towards the end of the day when it happened. She was just about to leave for the day, having just left the library after finishing her assignments for the following day. She was descending the stairs and had a clear view of the scene below her.

A student, a boy, was kneeling on the floor asking forgiveness with his head bowed. Even from her position, she could clearly see the kneeling boy shaking and hear his voice trembling in fear as he repeatedly ask for forgiveness. The group standing in front of him doesn't seem to be the forgiving sort, specially the curly haired guy leading the group.

Telling herself it's none of her business, she was about to walk away when she overheard the students whispering about what happened. Apparently, the kneeling boy accidentally bumped into the curly haired tyrant, and stepped on one of his shoes. Granted, those are smart looking shoes and no doubt cost a ridiculous amount of money, but for the life of her, Tsukushi cant understand what the big fuss is all about when the boy had already apologized and had obviously already cleaned it.

_Lick it._ the curly haired tyrant was demanding. _Lick it clean and I will forgive you._

The kneeling boy blinked up several times before swallowing hard and bowed his head down further toward the shiny shoe. Tsukushi can hardly believe her eyes and was even more surprise when the crowd gathered around didn't stop what was happening but instead urged the demand by chanting _lick it, lick it, lick it_…

She tried, God knows she really tried to walk away and not get involved in the power play going on, but her sense of justice and fair play, not to mention her conscience, wont allow her to just do nothing.

_Wait, _a voice from beyond the crowd said. Every head whipped towards the sound to identify who the voice belonged to.

Pushing her way to the center, Tsukushi stood her ground and meet the eyes of the curly tyrant directly.

_Isn't it a bit much? He_, gesturing towards the still kneeling boy, _had already apologized. Besides, it was an accident and no harm was done. _

_Do you have any idea who I am? _The curly head looked at her up and down as if she was an alien specimen just crawled up from under a rock.

_Do I look like I care? _She coldly answered him.

_You have no business butting in ….unless_…a sudden evil gleam shone in his eyes…_you want to do the licking instead. _He wiggled the offending shoe towards her direction.

Tsukushi was now really pissed and have already thought of a thousand and one ways of killing the arrogant perm head (that's what she decided to call him) in front of her. None of these thought showed on her face. She smiled instead and lowered her head as if to lick the offending shoe.

Perm head and the rest of the crowd were smirking by now, anticipating the drama unfolding before them. No one could have predicted what happened next…..


	2. DECLARATION OF WAR

**CHAPTER 2 : DECLARATION OF WAR**

Domyuji Tsukasa was staring at the spit decorating his expensive, shiny and hand made shoe. He still couldn't believe that someone, and a nobody at that, dared to oppose the Great Domyuji Tsukasa.

For an instant, complete silence filled the air. Then all hell broke lose. Amidst the ooohhhhhhhhhs, aaaaaaaaahhhhss and gasps of shocks students started whispering and pointing towards Tsukushi demanding to know who she is.

Suddenly, a loud yell was heard from Domyuji.

_What the hell have you done? Do you really have no idea who you're messing with? _Tsukasa growled at her, his face almost purple and veins popping all over in anger.

Tsukushi just blinked at him and calmly replied, _You want me to lick your shoe clean, right? Well, licking involves spit and since I can't bend down, bad back and doctors orders and all, you get what I mean, this is the next best thing I could do._

_OH right, I nearly forgot to finish the job. _Pretending to look around for something to wipe the spit off, she gleefully clap as she spotted the handkerchief adorning Domyuji's oh sooo expensive suit.

Silence once again reigned as all watched as Tsukushi rolled the silk hanky around the spit with her foot.

_There, all finished, _she proudly pronounced, smiling broadly at the now dumbfounded Domyuji. Taking advantage of his stupor, Tsukushi hoisted the kneeling boy up, grabbed his hand and started walking away.

Meanwhile, the Great Domyuji and the rest of the crowd are still staring in shock at his shoe, then his hanky lying next to it, then his shoe, then the hanky, mouths hanging open, eyes wide with disbelief, trying to process what just happened.

An arm on his shoulder shaking him out of his stupor, brought Domyuji back to reality. Glancing behind him, he looked at his long haired friend who is pointing towards something. Whipping his head towards the direction, he saw the girl and the original offender about to leave thru the arch entrances of the school building.

_YOU…HOLD IT RIGHT THERE_, bellowed Domyuji across the distance. _You don't really think you can get away just like that do you? You are so dead, so better prepare yourself, _he threatened, punctuating his words with his fists pounding up in the air.

The boy at her side cringed and further shrank his shoulders in defeat, knowing full well what the consequences are. Tsukushi, however, blissfully unaware as she is, just gave a careless shrug and a wave towards the tyrant's general direction, then without so much as a glance ,continued her way out of the school with the boy in tow.

The crowd, who had just barely recovered from their shock, once again sucked their collective breathes at the final insult the girl dealt their school leader.

If Tsukushi just bothered to look back, she would have been treated with the sight of Domyuji, face turning all shades of color, being restrained by 3 boys who are obviously his friends.

The collective student body as well as his friends wisely watched quietly until Domyuji's rage was spent, or at least the most of it. Soon, his grunts, curses and ramblings died down enough for his cronies to let him go, deeming it safe for the hothead not to go into rampage.

Looking around at the sea of faces surrounding him and his close friends, he snapped a command, _You all know what to do. Red tag effective immediately. Show no mercy._

A deafening roar shattered the late afternoon calm, echoing throughout the school. Plans, strategies and schemes were freely exchanged among the students as each try to come up with the best idea on how to bring down the upstart nobody who dare to defy the best of their own.

Domyuji's friends, or should I say cronies, look around in amazement as they listened to ideas being discussed in front of them. Each was trying to remember when was the last time this kind of excitement was generated due to red tag. They were about to ask the man himself when they turned around and found him with eyes closed, an evil smile playing on his lips, oblivious to the noise around him.

No doubt imaging what tomorrow would bring and the utter defeat of a certain upstart, they mused.

------------------

Meanwhile, Tsukushi was hurriedly walking down the street towards the dango shop she works. Dang that perm head, she mentally cursed her erstwhile enemy for her lateness. Not only had she been held back because she decided to help the poor student, she also spent the next 20 mins or so listening to the ramblings of said boy about a color tag or something, F4 (a boy band?) and what is sure to happen tomorrow. The boy seems really shaken and told her he will never return to that school anymore and pleaded with her to do the same. Pacifying the boy, she had finally calmed him down enough to send him home in a taxi while she took off running to her part time job.


	3. RED TAG

**CHAPTER 3: RED TAG**

**Being **the smart girl that she is, Tsukushi knew right away that something is afoot at school. The grounds, as well as the hallways are deserted and eerily quiet. Tense and senses in full alert, she cautiously made her way towards her first class.

Confirming her suspicions that something isn't right, she found her classroom door closed and no sounds coming from inside. Thinking quickly, she decided to head for the teachers' offices to find out what is going on. Thankfully the door isn't locked and she quickly navigated her way towards her first period teacher.

Interestingly enough, she found her teacher reading a book and not making preparations to leave for class which is about to start in a few seconds. Clearing her throat to catch his attention, she watched as the teacher spun around and almost jump out of his chair upon seeing her.

_What are you doing here? _, he stammered while nervously glancing behind her.

_That should have been my line, sensei. We have a class and it should have already started. _she replied, keenly observing the man's every moves.

_I….uh..am…uh…am not feeling too good so I decided not to hold classes, _he nervously explained, not quite able to meet her eyes.

Warning bells are ringing off her head as Tsukushi continued to watch her teacher. After a pause, she decided to leave the fidgeting man alone.

_Hope you feel better_, was all she said, politely bowing and turning to leave the room. She heard him sigh before softly advising her to take care. She nodded her thanks before stepping out in the hallway.

Mentally and physically bracing herself for GOD knows what, she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin and began her solitary walk along the marble floors of the school.

As if on cue, one of the doors suddenly opened, a head peaked out, saw her and started yelling to the occupants of the rooms. Tsukushi, still vague about what is going on, trust her instinct and started running as fast as she could.

Unfortunately, the shout heralded her presence to the rest of the school population so that every room she passed by had their doors opened and students inside ready to throw things at her. Next thing she knew she is being chased by the students, who were randomly throwing things (eggs, water balloons, balls and other gross stuff) at her, all over the school.

Reaching the school grounds, she finally stopped running and was quickly surrounded by the mob. Thanks to her quick reflexes and fast legs, she was able to dodge most of the stuffs thrown at her. Of course, considering how many were chasing her, she still took quite a bit and was a mess.

Panting and bent over trying to catch her breath back to normal, she stood up slowly and finally faced the mob of students. As soon as she straightened, the throwing commenced. This time, she was hit squarely on the face, chest, stomach and everywhere else from the onslaught of incoming objects. She could feel each bounce and hit, breaking and splitting her skin in some areas until finally, she tasted blood,…. from where, she had no idea.

Throwing her head back and screaming at the top of her lungs,

Tsukushi finally snapped and glared at the student mob who momentarily

stopped their attack, glancing at each other nervously as they look at girl

they were victimizing.

Wiping the dirt, sweat and blood off her face, Tsukushi swept a contemptuous glare around the faces surrounding her before bending down to collect some objects around her feet.

Before they can react, the mob found themselves the target of some heavy objects thrown their way. Tsukushi was relentlessly pelting balls, stick and stones (they were on school grounds remember) to each of the students around her. Unlike them, her aim is good and true and coupled with her natural strength and fueled by anger, her power is 10 times more than theirs. Pretty soon, students scampered away, trying to avoid being hit and finding a safe place to hide.

Some brave souls, or should I say idiotic, tried to get close to her to Armstrong and overpower her. All they got are cut lips, possible broken ribs, black eyes and bruises for their trouble.

Soon enough, no one is left from the mass of students terrorizing her before. Some fled back to their respective classrooms, others hid behind trees, shrubs but most stayed within the school halls still observing on what may happen.

Having run out of opponents, Tsukushi finally stopped and sat down to rest. Winded but still alert, she nonetheless felt really good and powerful and gave a victorious laugh out of nowhere. She continued laughing like a deranged person that she is until she heard clapping from somewhere above.

Glancing up to where the sounds came from, Tsukushi saws 4 boys standing on one of the 2nd floor balcony of the school building. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly noted the other 3 boys before she zeroed them on the perm head tyrant from yesterday's fiasco.

Suddenly, the perm head stopped clapping and held up something, a red object before him. He then made a show of tearing said red object in two, allowing the pieces to fall into the ground below.

_The red tag event is now officially over_, he loudly proclaimed, before he resumed clapping. Soon, thunderous clapping can be heard all over as students came out and came forth to the grounds, clapping with their leader.

Tsukushi sat on the ground with non pulsed look on the smiling students around her. She cant believe what she is seeing. These are the same people out for her blood just minutes ago and now they are smiling at her as if they were best friends joined at the hip. She glanced around her, the students, the boys on the balcony and then on the pieces of red paper on the ground. Finally, she understood, she puts the clues together and knew what happened.

RED TAG, the boy did warn her but never in her life did she imagine it will involve the WHOLE SCHOOL and worst, that the teachers have no power to stop it. She knows all about bullying, GOD knows she stopped a number of them, but this…..this is something else entirely. Rage filling her entire being, she suddenly stood up, draw her arm back and throw a ball dead on the still clapping permed head bully of the school.

Once again, Domyuji was struck speechless by the sheer bravado of the girl. He looked at his bloody hands, blood coming from his still dripping nose. He glanced across the distance to the culprit.

_What? Are you going to red tag me again? _she yelled across the distancebetween them. _Are you going to order the entire school to terrorize me again? Bring it on. I am not afraid. Be forewarned however, I give 10 times more than I take…as I'm sure some of you know by now, _she smirked towards some students.

Domyuji and the rest can only stare at her in silence. They weren't still over the shock of what this girl had once again done.

_The boy from yesterday, remember him.? He tried to warn me about the red tag. I didn't really pay much attention, thinking it was just any other bullying tactics. I should have known, considering how afraid he was. He was going to transfer schools, do you know that? Hell, he even pleaded with me to do the same. _…she gave a humorless laugh.

_I must say I am really disappointed in you. I already knew you were a bully, throwing your wealth and connections around to get your own way. But I would never would have figured you to be a coward, letting others do your dirty work while you stand back and watch. If you've got guts, fight fairly next time, _Tsukushi taunted.

Before anyone could react, Domyuji jump down to the ground, took off running and stood before her. Bracing herself for further physical damage, Tsukushi stood her ground and glared up at him.

Nobody could be more startled than her when he suddenly grabbed her around the waist with one arm, anchored her head with another and kissed her senseless.


	4. AWAKENED FEELINGS

**CHAPTER 4: AWAKENED FEELINGS**

DOMYUJI cant say what came over him. All he knew was that while listening to the girl's tirade, he suddenly have this urge of kissing the girl. Before he knew it, he had acted on his impulse and was now kissing said girl out of her mind.

Not that he didn't enjoy it. Kissing the girl is a pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before. Before long, he had blocked out all reason, sounds and sights and concentrated on the feelings the girl and the kiss evokes. He was so lost in sensation that he didn't even realize they have fallen to the ground as he covered her body with his.

Tsukushi tried everything to make perm head let go. Unfortunately, the guy is strong and it didn't help that she was exhausted from the trials that she just went thru moments ago. Not that his kiss was repulsive. On the contrary, it was more than pleasant (not that she'll admit it aloud). But seriously, he needs to let go as she was about to expire from lack of oxygen.

_Mmphhh…mmpphhh_, Tsukushi tried to form some coherent words to make him let go as the numerous kicks and punches she was giving him aren't working.

As she is about to lose consciousness, she felt the big brute being lifted off her. Thankfully, perm head's friends came to the rescue and it took the 3 of them to disengage Tsukasa off the nearly dead girl.

_Slap_, the sound reverberated in the stillness of the grounds. The tall, lanky gray eyed angel just gave Tsukasa a resounded slap to bring him back to his senses.

_What the hell are you doing Rui? _Bellowed our perm head tyrant.

Does this guy even know how to talk without breaking one's eardrums? Tsukushi thought to herself.

_You're killing the girl while you're off to your lala land, _the guy named Rui calmly explained. He gestured towards Tsukushi, still lying on the ground trying to suck much needed air into her lungs.

_You're the man_, the guy with the ponytail pounded his back in congratulation_. Never knew you had it in you. I sure am proud. Our boy had finally grown._

_Yes, Tsukasa. That was some kiss. Very passionate not to mention looonng and hot. If I don't know any better, I could swear you were trying to eat her, _teased the remaining of his friends, another good looking dude with short black hair.

Finally realizing what he did, Domyuji looked down on Tsukushi and turn all kinds of red, much to the delight of his friends.

_Akira, Soujiro, you jerks_…he turned to his two friends, knocked their heads together and without a word, stalked off. His two friends, rubbing their heads, followed him, still guffawing.

Tsukushi remained lying on the ground, trying to calm her still pounding heart. All of a sudden, she found herself being lifted to her feet.

_Are you okay? _He asked, sincere concern apparent in his eyes and voice.

Tsukushi nodded, removing his still supporting arms around her person. At least this one is gentle, she thought to herself.

_You're still here? _Rui addressed the students still loitering around the school grounds. As if by magic, the crowd dispersed and they were left alone in the middle of the vast grounds.

Tsukushi just shrug and started tidying herself, smoothing her hair, straitening and dusting the dirt off her clothes. A clean white handkerchief was shoved under her nose.

_Use this, _he offered. _It will make things easier…and no, its no bother at all and don't try to give it back. Who knows you might use spit to wash it, _he joked, referring to what happened yesterday. With that, he turned and headed to where his remaining friends probably are.

Domyuji and company were at his mansion replaying the events of the day. For the most part, only Akira (the long haired one) and Soujiro (the Adonis ) were talking. Rui was sprawled on the comfortable sofa seemingly asleep while Domyuji was staring into space, holding a drink in one hand.

_I would never have believed it if I wasn't there. This must be the shortest red tag event in the 3 years we played the game. And to think it was a girl too_, Soujiro mused.

_That girl is really something_, Akira agreed. _Even before Tsukasa ended the event, she has already won the game. I was so impressed when she beat them all at their own game, eh Tsukasa. Talk about fierce. In fact, you may have meet your match, _._ I should have known she's the type you'll go for. She is so reminiscent of Tsubaki onee-chan, _he gleefully laughed

_Of course, what with his sister complex, he is sure to fall for a girl just like his onee-chan, _Soujiro concluded.

_Are you both blind? That upstart is nothing like my sister. She is just a lowly commoner, no wealth nor breeding, _Domyuji yelled at them. In truth, he really cant explain what happened to him. Why he had done the things he did. Running his tongue over his lips, he cant deny he thoroughly enjoyed the taste and feel of the girl. I can easily become addicted, he thought to himself. I didn't even know her name, he mentally berated himself. He will just have to go school early tomorrow and grab her files from the school board.

Contrary to appearances, Rui is not asleep. He was also busy going over the events of the day. He was also very impressed with the girl's strength in character and felt inexplicably drawn to her. She was like no other he came across before. She cared not about wealth and power, have a strong sense of justice as well as an intelligent head of her shoulders ( yes, he knew she was the scholarship student from the common masses).


	5. THE ANNOUNCEMENT

**CHAPTER 5: THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

CAUTIOUSLY walking thru the school hallway, Tsukushi is on alert. Although the red tag event has been declared over, she isn't taking any chances.

So far so good, she thought to herself, as nothing out of the ordinary has happened… yet. Granted, there were more glances turned her way but at least the pointing, sneers and whispers that usually accompanied it were missing. In fact, they kind of act scared of her now as they quickly averted their gazes if she happens to make eye contact with them. A few, very few, mind you, even nodded in acknowledgement.

Mmmm, things didn't turn out bad after all, she thought. God knows she didn't sleep a wink last night trying to second guess what tomorrow will bring. She had imagined several scenarios, all of them ending bad for her. After all, she is dealing with an idiotic, arrogant brainless perm head and his equally air headed followers.

She is also not looking forward to going home all beat up and bruised and hearing the tongue lashing from her parents and younger brother. She had a hard enough time convincing them to let her come to school today. Her parents wanted her to transfer schools right away while her brother, only 2 years younger then her, was determined to accompany her to school and wait outside until **he was **sure its safe.

Should she come home in the same state as yesterday….she shuddered, not even wanting to imagine what her family might do.

Still keeping an eye out for any signs of danger, she entered her first period class expecting well….something, but once again only met with silence and more glances as the class progressed.

Same thing happened towards her next classes and although she was relieved about the lack of incidents, she was also getting tired of the glances being thrown her way. Making her way to the library she was stopped when she heard someone calling her name.

_Makino -san_, a high strung voice was yelling from somewhere. Looking around, TSUKUSHI saw the guy she had previously saved from Domyuji running towards her. Eyes wide in surprise, she meet the panting lad halfway.

_What are you doing here? I thought you were transferring to another school? _

_I was about to_….he answered in between gasp as he struggled to breathe, …._called …last night….Domyuji….forgive….no more red tag_…he tried to explain in disjointed phrases.

Tsukushi understood perfectly well what he way saying. What she didn't understand is the motive behind. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all was her initial thought of Domyuji, but she has this nagging suspicion at the back of her brain that he is up to something.

_That's great news! Now you can continue studying here, _she congratulated the boy, sincerely happy for him.

_Thanks to __**you**__, Makino-san. I can still hang out with my friends and enjoy my school life once again_, he was practically jumping up and down in jubilation.

Gingerly taking back her hands from his overzealous grip of gratitude, Tsukushi couldn't help thinking that he is such a sweet boy at the same time realizing that she doesn't even know his name.

_Errr……ano…..You know my name but I still don't know yours_, she reminded the boy.

_Ahhh….where are my manners, _he slapped his forehead lightly then stepping away a little, gave her a bow and introduced himself, _I am Oribe Junpei, Class 1-D. _

_Great to meet you Oribe-san, _Tsukushi extended a hand to shake_. I am Makino Tsuku…..how did you know my name anyways? _She stopped mid introduction as the sudden thought occurred to her.

_You're famous! _Junpei exclaimed_. __**Everybody **__has been talking about you. I still cant believe the stories of what happened yesterday! You took them all down. If only I wasn't such a coward, then I wouldn't have missed it_, he groaned.

Believe me, you wouldn't want to be there and I, for one, am glad you weren't. Its not a pretty thing to go thru, she recalled to herself.

_So what were they saying? _She was hoping to find out why the students were acting weird all of a sudden. Some 15 minutes to eternity later, she wished she had never asked her question at all. Junpei went on and on, **in detail**, about what happened yesterday probably forgetting the fact the **she **actually lived thru the events. Seeing that Junpei isn't anywhere near to answering her question, she was about to stop his monologue when she felt a presence in front of them.

_Yo_, a gruff voice said from above her.

Looking up, she was surprised to see the perm head tyrant towering over her. Behind him stood, who else, but the 3 stoogies also known as his friends. They all gave her a little wave of greeting.

_What do you want, _she quickly shifted to battle mode. Mind and body ready for action.

_Is that any way to return my greeting? _He was quickly losing his temper….yet again. Visibly controlling himself, he bend down, gathered her bag and hoisted her up on her feet.

_Whaa….what are you doing now? Let go! _Tsukushi frantically tried to break free from his hold. _Where are we going? Where …where are you taking me? _Dread beginning to laced her voice.

_Relax_, said the gray eyed guy next to her…I think he's the one named Rui. _Nothing bad will ever happen to you again, _he assured her.

Easy for you to say, thought Tsukushi. Nevertheless, she stopped struggling as she realized the futility of it and resigned herself to whatever it is perm head has in store for her.

Stopping abruptly, Tsukushi bumped into him. Domyuji immediately released her arm and grabbed her around the shoulders to steady her. He didn't let go however, instead he anchored her more securely to his side. The rest of his friends lined up behind them. He then turned her around to face the sea of students waiting expectantly for something..

Expectantly…I knew it, she thought. There's going to be another game commencing soon. Bracing herself for the announcement, she forced herself to stay calm and look around for possible exits, areas of escape and weapons…anything that might help her out of her impending doom.

To say that she was shocked to hear the announcement was an understatement. Caught as she was in her own thought, she nearly missed perm heads' words.

_I hope everyone has been nice to her. In case somebody missed the memo I sent out this morning, I and the rest of the F4 will make things clear to all._

_We will be throwing a ball in her honor, to formally accept her within our circle….. and you are all invited. From this day forward, she, Makino Tsukushi will be an integral part of F4 and the lady of my choice._


	6. ACCEPTANCE

**CHAPTER 6: ACCEPTANCE **

The response from the crowd was mixed. A moment's silence then thunderous applause ensued. Some of the girls however, were none too pleased as they pretended to faint (oh puh-leeze) from the news, while others just stood with their eyes bulging out of their sockets trying to figure out why this commoner upstart was able to easily get accepted into the sacred circle of F4. Most of the students were happy. Parties are parties after all but one, thrown by F4, you can bet is something in an entirely new level and to be finally invited, this is indeed a cause for celebration, is what most of them were thinking.

Makino Tsukushi stood frozen in spot as she tried to assimilate what perm head just said and the repercussions of his statement. Blinking herself into awareness, she found Domyuji's face close to hers are he bend down to her eye level.

_Aren't you happy? I, the GREAT Domyuji has announced to the school that you are my girl, _he arrogantly stated. He was sure the girl is suffering from too much happiness.

_YOU DUMBASS….BLOCKHEAD…YOU….YOU PERM HEAD_, insults upon insults were punctuated with blows from Tsukushi. _Who do you think you are to arrange my life for me? I don't care who you are, I don't even like you…Lady of your choice…hahA…fat chance of that happening….I'm not that desperate…I don't even like you….you will be the last ma….pfffttt….mmmhhpp_

Tsukasa shut her up in the most effective way. He kissed her while she was in the middle of her tirade, allowing her open mouth to give him access to the sweetness within.

Tsukushi once again put up a valiant struggle but soon become caught up in the passion of his kiss. This time, she cant even say she had no strength to break free as she allowed the kiss to continue. Pretty soon, she was an active participant and even had her arms around his neck to draw him closer.

Whistles, catcalls and clapping penetrated Tsukushi's consciousness. That and the lack of oxygen brought her quickly back to reality. Domyuji, on the other hand, shows no sign of snapping out of it and was still absorbed in kissing her.

Beet red from embarrassment, (and from something else, truth be told) Tsukushi bit down on his foraging tongue…hard.

_Ouch_…..yelp Domyuji, finally unlocking his lips from hers. _What_ _was that for? _Tsukushi pointed to their audience who are still whistling and cheering from the display of passion they just witness. Domyuji just threw them a sour look, although his face is now considerably dark shades redder.

_Still, couldn't you be more gentle? I could have gone mute, you know? That was not a weak bite, after all. Dang woman, its not like you weren't liking it, _he grumbled irritably, then in a sudden shift of mood, he raised one arrogant brow and said. _So what was that you were saying? Something about not liking me and me being the last man of earth….I think that kiss proved otherwise_…he was gleefully gloating now.

Tsukushi felt her face flame up again and she lunged towards Domyuji reaching up to cup his mouth into silence. Domyuji kissed her palm instead which made Tsukushi withdraw her hand. He caught it easily in his hand and continued to hold it while he again addressed the student body.

_The details of the ball will be in your invites which you will receive by tomorrow. As this is an exclusive party, no one from outside of school will be permitted to attend. If any of you thinks to bring a partner from outside of Eitoku University, both of you will be thrown out of the ball….understood? _the students as one nodded their acquiescence. Satisfied, Domyuji, dragging a reluctant Tsukushi besides him, and the rest of the F4 turned and walked away.

--------------------------

Domyuji and Tsukushi were once again at logger heads, much to the mixed dismay and amusement of his friends. The argument started because Domyuji wants to take Tsukushi shopping. She, of course, was having none of it and from the looks of it, was winning the argument too. It tells a lot of how much Domyuji really care since he's allowing the girl the upper hand.

_But you're my girl now. If you continue to hang out with the F4, certain things are expected. I don't want people to look down on you, _Domyuji explained.

_Most people already know that I don't belong to your rarified circle and even if I deck myself out in gold, they can easily see through me. I don't care what they think and if you think I am an embarrassment to you, well…it is not too late_…she challenged him.

Domyuji raked his fingers through his hair, threw his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender and hugged her. _I don't care what you wear either, I just don't want you hurt by comments from other people_, he muttered near her ear.

_To borrow your favorite phrase, Don't you know who I am? I am Tsukushi, a weed that thrives in all kinds of conditions…you know that, right? _She tried to reassure him, hugging him as fiercely as he was hugging her. They stayed like that for a while until……

_How about a ball gown? You will need one for the ball, _Domyuji hasn't completely give up yet.

_How about you trust me first and if you don't like it then I will wear whatever gown your heart desires_, Tsukushi compromised, not wanting to start another argument.

_Really? You promised? _he pulled back to look into her eyes, smiling, she nodded, _it's a deal, _he happily resumed their embrace. Secretly laughing to herself, she cant help but think how very childlike he really is. So simple and honest, like an open book. Even the red tag event. Its so childish, she was surprised nobody figured out how to win the game.

Right now, he's probably planning on buying her the gowns already and presenting it to her fait accompli…not really thinking anything she owns will pass muster. Oh boy, is he in for the shock of his life…again..


	7. F4'S INTRODUCTION

**CHAPTER 7: F4'S INTRODUCTION**

A movement in the sidelines caught her attention. She saw money exchanging hands among the guys. No doubt betting about the outcome of our argument, she thought. Thinking quickly, she whispered a plan into Domyuji's ears. With arms around each other's waist, they turned towards the still grinning trio.

_Hey Tsukasa, be more like a man. I'm losing money off you. You have to let her know who's the boss, _the long haired charmer was saying, not realizing the he's digging his own grave.

_I couldn't agree more buddy. I can give you pointers if you want, _he wriggled his brows suggestively, not knowing he was driving another nail into his coffin.

The quiet one smiled_. I am winning_, he said, fanning out the bills as if to taunt his friends, Tsukushi really liked this one and sent a mental apology to the guy, sorry but you will have to become collateral damage.

_So Domyuji, I know who you are. But who are they? She gestured towards the other three. I cant very well keep referring to them collectively as just your friends_….she began her attack…

The trio stared at her with stupid looks on their faces.

Domyuji played his part, smoothly introducing his friends one by one.

_He is Nishido Soujiro, oldest son and heir to tea ceremony empire and other lesser titles, _he pointed to the long haired guy. _Playboy extraordinaire, you would do well to keep your female friends away._

_Next is Mimasaka Akira, young heir to the largest underground corporation in Japan, _he said of the dark haired, easy going one_. Has a fetish for mature, married woman. Since you're not either, you'll safe from him_.

_Lastly, Hanazawa Rui, heir to the largest airlines and other related businesses in Japan. Musical prodigy, can make the violin sing the sweetest music when awake…most of the time, he is sleeping and in the rare times he is not, he is away in his own dreamland._

Tsukushi carefully looked them over one by one, as if inspecting meat from the market and deciding whether to buy or not. Soon, she had all the three guys squirming under her gaze while they look over to Domyuji for help.

Although she knew their names and general reputation, (thanks to Junpei), she was honestly surprised at the magnitude of wealth and connections these people have. She glanced at Domyuji. Even she knew how wealthy and powerful this guy's family is. It almost made her want to ran away from being with him….almost…..but then again, she was never one to back out of anything. Shaking herself out of her musings, she prepared to drop the final blow.

_And the F4? All of you mentioned it? _

If only I had a camera, was the thought that run thru her mind…

_We are the F4, _they simultaneously shouted.

_Including your boyfriend right there, who happens to be our esteemed leader, _sputtered Soujiro, for once losing his cool.

_You're the F4? What does that mean? fan 4, friend 4 , four 4? _Tsukushi turned the screw tighter….anticipating the kill.

_**F4 as in flowers 4**_, once again chorused the trio.

_Flowers…..heehahahee….what kind of a moniker is that? What are you ..5 years old…or wait…WAIT…,uh oh….. don't tell me…no way….but, are you… GAY…_then she let out a peal of laughter, not so much from the absurd idea that any of these guys can be gay, but from the varied emotions chasing across each of their faces.

There they stood, frozen in disbelief, staring at the lunatic disguised as a girl in front of them laughing her head of . Not only did she not know who they were individually, she also don't know who the F4's are. Worst, she thinks we're g….ga……gaaaaaaay.

Rui was the first one to snap out of it. His mind has finally registered that Domjuyi, brash, loud, arrogant and temperamental guy, was not offended but is in fact joining her in laughter.

She got us good there, he thought to himself, correctly guessing whose game it was. She is really something. Looking over to his other friends, he guessed it will take time for the renowned playboys to get over the shock. He finally smiled to himself…. …looking forward to more interesting things to come.

--------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE

FIRST, I' d like to extend my sincerest apologies to the author of HANA YORI DANGO. I forgot to put a disclaimer on my previous chapters , but as they say better late than never. I DO NOT OWN HANA YORI DANGO AND ANYTHING CONNECTED TO IT.

SECOND, sorry for wrong spellings, grammars and incorrect usage of Japanese terms. English nor Japanese are not my native tongue.

THIRD, I sincerely thanks all who visited and read the story and most especially to sassy-black for the review and encouragement. I do hope more critiques will come and suggestions are also welcome.

LASTLY, Sorry for the late intro of the rest of the boys. I honestly kinda forgot them and concentrated on Tsukasa and Tsukushi more , hence, this bonus story.

AS ALWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY…


	8. THE BALL

**CHAPTER 8: THE BALL **

Domyuji was pacing the length of the room in an agitated manner. The rest of the F4 was sitting down, watching their leader burn holes thru the carpet.

_What's taking her so long? _Domyuji asked again. Nobody bothered answering as he has already ask same question several hundred times.

Domyuji was getting frantic. The guests will be here soon and the guest of honor is not even ready. He totally disregarded the fact that Tsukushi is already getting dressed. He had several designer gowns waiting for her approval. Although it is getting late, he will insist on seeing each and everyone of the gowns on her before she can finally make her choice.

He was about to storm into the guest room where she was getting ready, when a commotion at the top the stairs caught his attention. Looking up at the vision descending the stairs, he could do nothing but stare in silence. The absence of noise from the others also indicates that the rest of them were afflicted with the same condition.

She is the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her gown was simplicity itself. Red silk, there are no frills, no lace, no jewels anywhere. It, however, fitted and complimented her to perfection, faithfully following every curve and valleys of her body.

Her body….oh my GOD, Domyuji gulped. He certainly wasn't unaware of her curves. He had hugged and embraced her enough to know that's not a stick figure underneath her clothes. But even is his wildest dreams, he had never imagined the reality of her, presented in all its glory before him. The gown showcased her figure from the shell like bodice covering her ample breast, to the long, lean torso with a flat stomach, flaring out around softly rounded hips before finally flowing down in an almost mermaid style. Although her back wasn't bare, it loving curved into her spine before cupping a sexy bum, fully accentuated by the cut of the gown, before ending in a modest train.

Soft, smooth skin glowed with youth and vitality, soft brown eyes, surrounded by long lashes, sparkled with happiness, full lips, covered lightly with gloss invites to be kissed, cheeks naturally flushed by health and hair done up in a classic French chignon completed her look. She is a picture of a natural beauty; minimal make-up, no frills, no jewels, but undeniably all woman….hot, sexy….woman, _**my woman.**_

_You like?_ She did a little twirl in front of him, ending in an elegant curtsy with her arms extended to either side of her.

Not trusting his voice not to croak, he did the next best thing to show his appreciation. He caught her slender body in a tight embrace and kiss her deeply.

Kissing him back just as passionately, she fitted her body closer to his. But before either of them got lost in sensation, they were interrupted by several people clearing their throats with exaggerated coughing and ahems.

Both blushing delicately, they made a show of fussing over each other before they faced their audience and announced they are ready.

As expected of the F4, the ball was a success and beyond anything anyone had imagined. The hotel lawns and gardens were utilized to perfection. Lights twinkling everywhere, tables set up beautifully, delicious food, beautiful flowers and decorations came together to complete the magical forest theme.

To start the ball rolling, Domyuji formally welcomed Tsukushi into their world and to announce their relationship (as if anyone doesn't know yet). Although this is supposed to be her welcome ball, nobody aside from the F4 are allowed near her. If anyone so much as glance their way, a simple narrowed look from one of the F4 will scare them away.

All through the night, Domyuji never left her side. He had his arm around her shoulders or waist or just simply holding one of her hands, fingers linked together with his.

Then the dancing commenced. They didn't join the throng of bodies moving on the makeshift dance floor. Instead, they stayed within their space, with Tsukushi standing in front, her back plastered to Domyuji, his arms wrapped around her slender waist, while they sway in time with the music. They are content to stay that way, basking in each other's warmth, enjoying the music and the beautiful night, but alas ….all good things must come to an end.

A sudden disturbance at the hotel entrance shattered the festive mood of the party. The echoes of multiple screeching of wheels, the opening and closing of car doors and the rapid sounds of approaching footsteps, all but drowned out the noise and music of the party.

Looking towards the approaching party, Domyuji braced himself to give the intruders hell, when a familiar face stepped out of the shadows.

_What is the meaning of this, Tsukasa? _An elegant but cold looking woman was looking straight at the now frozen Domyuji.

Somewhere near Tsukushi, someone whispered a name.

_**Domyuji Kaede.**_


	9. MEETING HIS FAMILY

**CHAPTER 9 : MEETING HIS FAMILY**

_What are you doing here? _Domyuji finally found his voice.

_This is my hotel, in case you forgot, _Kaede replied.

_You still havent answered my question…I repeat, what is going on here, _Kaede's voice dropped a few degrees more.

_Isn't it obvious? We were having a party_…Tsukasa gestures towards the guests.

I see. What's the occasion? Kaede pressed for details.

Ugly witch, Tsukasa thought. I'm pretty sure she knows exactly what is happening here, down to the smallest of details. Somebody had probably reported it to her and no doubt a file containing all information has been gathered and compiled for her reading pleasure.

_What is it you really want to know? _Tsukasa got directly to the point.

_It was brought to my attention that you were mixing with the wrong crowd. You really should take more care of your reputation, given your standing in the social and business worlds. I cant have you associating with riff-raffs and low lifes, _Kaede looks straight at Tsukushi as she delivered the last sentence.

_Watch you mouth, you old hag! I wont have you calling her names! You'd better apologize to her! _Tsukasa was now yelling at the woman.

_OH - ho. Is this any way to treat your mother? Is this what you've learned from her? I always knew people from low class status has no manners whatsoever, _Kaede, who was now standing directly in front of Tsukushi, said, each word thick with derision.

Tsukushi, who has stayed quiet since mother and son faced off, was quickly losing her temper. Feeling someone behind her, she glanced back to see the rest of the F4 standing behind her as if to give support.

Their presence help a long ways to cool her temper down. It is apparent that this kind behavior was normal for that woman. She shouldn't take it so personally. Drawing a deep, calming breathe, she began to address the older woman.

_I really shouldn't judge a person so rashly, Madam. It is not polite and in bad grace to generalize based on social status, _Tsukushi politely but firmly stated.

_Ah, but you are mistaken. You see, I do know everything about you, _Kaede snapped her fingers and extended a well manicured hand to receive something that looked like a file, from one of the suited men standing on attention behind her. She opened the file and began reading …

_Makino Tsukushi_

_16 years old_

_Oldest and only daughter of below middle class parents_

_Recipient of the first scholarship grant for Eitoku University_

_Father : Makino Takeshi_

_Occupation: Salary man in an electronic manufacturing company. Have a penchant for drinking and gambling._

_Mother: Makino Sumitzu _

_Occupation: housewife but sometimes take catering orders, laundry, baby sitting jobs, anything to earn extra money._

_Brother: Makino Susumo_

_14 years of age_

_Currently attending a public elementary school_

_Have a vicious temper, always getting into fights in and out of school_

_Need I go on? _Kaede snapped the file shut. _I have all the information about you, your family and even your friends in here. I assure you, I read thru them thoroughly so I know every little detail about you. It is from these, shaking the file in her hands, that I know what kind of life you have. After all, with the questionable parents you have , what kind of upbringing……._

Tsukushi plucked the file from Kaede's hands and starts tearing each page to piece. For a while, the only the tearing sounds of paper can be heard in the stillness of the night.

Tsukushi listened to every word the woman was reading. Although, she cant refute the facts, it was also not entirely correct. The facts mentioned were a one dimensional, it didn't give the hows or whys of each fact. However, when Kaede started maligning her parents, Tsukushi lost her temper and before she knew it, she had the file or her hands and was methodically tearing thru the pages one by one.

**Whack, **the sound of a resounding slap can be heard echoing thru the now quiet party. Kaede still has her hands raised from delivering a slap on Tsukushi's face.

_Who do you think you are? _Kaede was no longer cold. She is now furious as evident from the shaking timber of her voice.

Now I know where Domyuji got his famous line, flashed briefly in Tsukushi's mind. Straighening herself, she lifted her head ( the force of Kaede's slap whipped her head to the side) and stared squarely at Kaede.

_I will let it go this time. Fortunately for you, my parents taught me to respect my elders. However, this is the one and only time I'll let it go. Next time, I'll fight back, _Tsukushi promised. Seeing that Kaede about to strike her again, she inclined her heads towards the large crowd who were avidly listening and following the drama unfolding in their eyes. Some even had their cell phone cameras out, recording the events.

_Do you dare? _Tsukushi taunted, _I have nothing to lose…you on the other hand…._Tsukushi let her sentence trail away, leaving the older woman to imagine the consequences and make a decision. Kaede slowly lowered her arm and glancing around discreetly at their audience, composed herself.

Domyuji, F4 and the rest of the guests, …wait , make that the rest of the people present (SP's, the hotel staff serving in the party, the hotel manager and yes, some of the hotel guests as well who got drawn in the commotion), could only stare in shock as the two combatants.

Most of the guest were understandably speechless. They all knew who the older woman is and they all knew the power she weilds. They cant believe that someone, a very young girl and a commoner at that ( yes , they all heard the impromptu reading), not only stand up to the imposing magnate, she was more than able to hold her own too.

Tsukasa, who was still reeling from the repeated shocks he received from the chain of events, finally came out of his stupor. He stepped in front of Tsukushi, shielding her from any more harm. He need not worry though. His mother wisely decided to let go. As the girl pointed out, there are too many eyes and Kaede doesn't want a scandal that might damage their social standing.

Kaede threw a furious glance at Tsukasa, Tsukushi and the rest of the F4 standing behind the girl. She turned on her heels and walked away, a bevy of SP's following closely at her heels. Once again, the echo of doors slamming and screeching of tires can be heard in the quiet of the night.

Everyone remained in suspended animation after the sound of cars fade away. Suddenly, someone started clapping. Looking around to see who it was, Tsukasa got another shock of the evening.

_**Onee-chan, **_exclaimed Tsukasa, identifying the lady to everyone, at least to those that don't know.

Standing amidst the crowd was his sister Tsubaki, enthusiastically clapping her hands. Soon, other pair of hands joined her, until it build to a deafening applause.

Tsukushi, having just breathed a sigh of relief from her small victory over Tsukasa's mom, stiffened in alarm again. Oh no, not another one. I really don't know how much more I can take, she mentally groaned to herself. She watched as Tsukasa's sister made her way towards them.

Not knowing what to expect, Tsukushi was surprised to hear a chorus of _Tsubaki nee-chan _from the trio behind her. Stepping out from behind her, they greeted the tall beauty warmly, each one receiving a hug and an affectionate pat on the back. When Tsukasa's turn came, he received a wallop on the back of his head instead.

_What was that for? _Tsukasa yelled at his sister, nursing his poor head.

_That is for not telling me about her, _Tsubaki nodded towards Tsukushi's direction. _I have to hear about her from Rui. Seriously, cant you do anything right? _She delivered another wallop before heading straight to Tsukushi.

_Hi. I am Tsubaki, that idiot's older sister. It is with great pleasure that I welcome you into the family. _Then with the brightest of smiles, she reached out and enveloped Tsukushi in a warm embrace.


	10. THE MORNING AFTER

**CHAPTER 10: THE MORNING AFTER**

The ball has long since ended. F4, Tsukushi and Tsubaki are all relaxing in the luxurious presidential suite of the hotel.

Tsukasa, however was none too happy. His sister had practically glued herself to Tsukushi since meeting the former earlier. After several attempts of getting Tsukushi back, his sister refused to let the younger girl go and was happily chatting up a storm with her. This is not playing out the way he envisioned.

_What a night! Talk about baptism of fire, _Soujiro was shaking his head, still processing the past events.

_Tsukushi, how did you like your induction to our society? _Akira asked.

Everyone looked at Tsukushi. All wanted to hear her answer. She worried her bottom lip, frowning her brows as she search for the right words to say.

_Have you ever rode in a roller coaster? _She waited until all nodded. _Well, it was like that. You know it was thrilling, dangerous even, you'll feel all kinds of emotions whist on the ride, fear, exhilaration, thrill, nausea, but at the end of the day, doesn't matter if you like the experience or not, you know that it was something you can brag about over and over and you can even give yourself a pat on the back for having gone it._

_Same thing with tonight's experience. I know the intentions were good and I'm grateful for it. Its not like I came here tonight expecting everyone to welcome me with open arms. I do have my own doubts and reservations, but I ignored them all for the heady feeling of being with you, in your world, _Tsukushi was explaining exclusively to Tsukasa now.

_And then I met your mother. All the doubts, insecurities and reservations I had, once again surfaced. However, when they, _she smiled at the F3's direction, _gave me their quiet support and you defended me_, she looked tenderly at Tsukasa, _I gained back my courage and I knew that whatever else happens, I'm glad to have shared this night with you._

There was a long silence at the end of her speech. Then a blur that was Tsukasa appeared, picked her up from where she was sitting, murmured and almost incoherent I love you upon her lips, before kissing her deeply.

Tsubaki let them have their moment. She walked to the bar, motioning for the other three to follow. They came back with glasses and a bottle of expensive wine. They effectively broke the couple apart when they gave each their own glass of wine.

_Here's to love, _Rui raised his glass for a toast.

_To friendship, _Soujiro's toast also raising his glass.

_To family_, _although mine isn't all that great, as you have just found out, but hey, consider the perks, _was Tsubaki's toast

_To faith and hope, _these from Akira, saluting the embracing couple.

_Cheers_, all toasted each other, raised their glasses in the air and drank.

Tsukushi, content in Tsukasa's embrace, caught the time on the wall clock. _It was already 2 in the morning. Oh no, she wailed. My mom's going to kill me. I told her I'll be home by 1 am! I am so dead_….she frantically went around the room gathering her belongings.

Tsubaki and the F4 watched in amazement at the panicked girl. She, who had triumph over red tag (the most vicious prank ever invented) and Kaede, (The Dowager of the business world) was now quaking in fear of her housewife mom. Where did the fearless warrior girl go? What happened to the smart mouth, tough weed? Someone out there is scarier than Domyuji Kaede?

_I have to go_, she was out of the door. Moments later, the door opened and she dashed back to them, giving Tsubaki, Soujiro, Rui and Akira a hug. Then reaching up to kiss Tsukasa, she turned again and run out. This time the door remained closed.

_HUH? What?……where?…..how?…..where is she goiiinggggg_…..Tsukasa finally realized that Tsukushi was gone. He took off running after his erstwhile girlfriend, not even sparing a glance at his other companions. Hearing the guffaws of laughter from his friends, he muttered, _I'm so whipped_. Getting off the elevator, he once again took off running towards the hotel entrance. Spotting Tsukushi quickly, he breathed a sigh of relief that he was able to catch up with her.

Before he can call out to her, an man suddenly approached her. From Tsukushi's expression, it was apparent she knew who the person is. The man was gesturing to someone behind him. Peeking around him, Tsukushi must have identified the other person as all of a sudden, she jump into the man's waiting arms.

Tempers flaring hot, he bulldozed his way to them intent on beating the man to a pulp. By the time he reached them, the unseen third person, who was shorter and to his surprised, younger, has joined them. Still smiling happily, Tsukushi turned and grabbed the shorter guy into a hug. When Tsukushi started kissing his cheeks, Tsukasa lost it.

Crack, thud, whack, blag, blag where the sounds that dominated the early morning noise. Tsukasa let fly a series of punches to the shorter guy and even managed a kick or two when the guy fell down. Thankfully, Tsukushi and the other guy acted quickly and held Tsukasa off before he can do more damage.

Struggling to get free, Tsukasa wanted to kill the fallen guy. Suddenly, his head snapped back from the slap Tsukushi just gave him. With the rage leaving him, he managed to focus on Tsukushi, standing furious in front of him.

_Idiot. _She screamed at him. _What are you doing? Do you go around beating innocent people up? Do you realize what you did? _Tsukushi was poking his chest now.

_What am I supposed to do, huh? _He countered_. He wasn't only hugging my girl, he was also kissing her_….Tsukasa's temper is rising again.

_You really are an idiot_, Tsukushi told him with considerably less heat, _I was the one doing the hugging and kissing. You should have hit me instead._

Tsukushi's anger cooled off somewhat upon hearing his explanation, realizing that he acted out of jealousy, and not of insane madness or arrogance. Cupping his cheek where she hit him, Tsukushi just shook her head at him then went to kneel down beside the other guy to tend who was already tending to his fallen friend.

Watching Tsukushi tenderly administer to the fallen man, Tsukasa is having a hard time controlling his jealousy. Turing his back on the scene, he was about to head back inside the hotel when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Turning, he narrowly missed the fist approaching his face. Luckily, it only connected with his jaw, or else his nose would have been broken by now. That was a powerful punch, very solid and hard enough to lift him off his feet and land him on the ground.

As again, Tsukushi played the mediator. This, time she was raising hell at the other guy. The man backed away, hands up in surrender while busily spouting excuses.

_Men_, Tsukushi muttered in disgust. This time she turned around and administered to Tsukasa. Helping him up in a sitting position, her arms around him, tenderly dabbing at the blood oozing from the cut on his lip.

The other man was joined by the now perfectly fine younger guy and both looked on while Tsukushi was fussing over him. Both don't look happy and in fact was shooting daggers at him with their eyes.

While all of these is happening, the hotel manager, who was atwitter with all the problems the events of past night has caused, has already informed Tsubaki of the situation. She and the rest of the F4 came just in time to see Tsukasa being laid low by another guy.

_Time for explanations later, _she said. _Let's all go somewhere private first and properly tend to the wounded. _The procession was quiet as they all meekly followed Tsubaki to the suite.

After all cuts, bruises and any other injuries were attended to, the group sat in a semi circle around the living room, with the F4 squared off to one side and on the opposite sat the outnumbered two new addition to the group. Tsubaki, with Tsukushi anchored to her side, imperiously said, _Who wants to go first?_

Silence. No one said a word, all parties involved content on glaring deadly daggers at each other.

_Oh for Gods sake! _Tsukushi finally had enough. She's tired, she's drained both physically and emotionally and all she really want is crawl into bed and sleep. She still has her parents to contend to later and she needs her batteries **FULLY** charged for that.

_It's that perm head bully's fault, _the youngest of the group yelled while pointing at Tsukasa. _He started attacking me out of nowhere. Before I knew it I was on the ground being repeatedly kicked by this bastard…really, kicking a man when he's already down, so uncool…_

_You were being intimate with my girlfriend!!! _Tsukasa yelled back.

_I wasn't being intimate with him_…interrupted Tsukushi, also yelling in an effort to be heard thru the ongoing shouting match.

_Girlfriend???!!! Since when? No way in hell! I wont allow it! Over my dead body! _The younger guy was now standing up. _You are not allowed to see her again! Understood!! Never!!!!_

_Oh yeah! You and whose army is gonna stop me?!!!! _Tsukasa was also standing up by now and looks like about to do some more heavy bodily damaged. Only the hands of his friends and the knowledge that Tsukushi might get mad at him again restrains him…..just barely…but at least he is really trying.

_Tsukasa, _once again Tsukushi tried to diffuse the situation before it escalates into full scale battle, _please be quiet and speak calmly. _

_Why me? What about him? He was the one who started first_…complained Tsukasa like the spoiled brat that he is. _Make him stop, _he ordered her arrogantly.

_That's it! You are transferring schools but until then you will not go back to that school. In fact, you are not going anywhere without me_… the younger guy exclaimed once again infuriated with Tsukasa's attitude towards Tsukushi.

The oldest guy in the group, the other unknown person, cleared his throat loudly to gain attention.

_Maybe an introduction is in order first_, he suggested calmly when all eyes turned his way.

_I am Amatsuki Kin, Tsukushi's uncle and this gentleman here_, he pointed towards the young man, is _Makino Susumo, Tsukushi one and only sibling._

-------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thank you to everyone who took time to read my fiction.

Special thanks to daydreamer for her pointers and encouragement. Although I know that dialogues are supposed to be in quotations, I am just to lazy to do it. I will make the necessary corrections later when I have enough time.

As always, please enjoy.


	11. MEETING HER FAMILY

**CHAPTER 11 : MEETING HER FAMILY**

Everyone in the room (excluding Tsukushi) were staring at the two other guys. They certainly weren't expecting this development. They stared from face to face trying to find any similarities among the three relatives.

Tsukasa on the other hand, was mentally kicking himself over and over as he replayed back every insult and actions he dealt the two. Talk about making a good impression…..well, I probably did leave an impression but not really the one I had in mind, he thought to himself glumly.

Tsubaki decided to break the ice. She gracefully approached them and introduced herself.

_I am Domyuji Tsubaki, nice to meet you Amatsuki-san, Susumo-kun. I guess strong character runs in your genes. I specially like how you dealt with my idiot brother (this to Kin), _Tsubaki said.

_These four clowns here are Akira, Soujiro, Rui and lastly, my fool of a brother, Tsukasa. _Tsubaki purposely omitted to mention their last names as to not overwhelm the other two.

_I know who they are. They are collectively known as the F4, who together with the rest of the school bullied my sister and beat her bad, _Susumo was near shouting again at the end.

This is bad….really bad, Tsukasa was thinking. The others just sheepishly grinned but still unable to meet the youngsters eyes.

_On behalf of my brain dead brother and his idiotic friends, I sincerely apologized. Please leave everything to me and believe me, I am more than capable of avenging Tsukushi_….Tsubaki smoothly replied, eyeing the now fidgeting F4 evilly.

Both Kin and Susumo looked at her, considering her words, something about her must have convinced them, for they nodded after a while.

_Okay, she can stay at that school…BUT… she is NOT your girlfriend, in fact you are not allowed anywhere near her, _Susumo stated his conditions.

_NO….Susumo …that's all in the past, I told you we patched things up…remember, we even had a good laugh after_…Tsukushi cajoled her sibling.

_That's unfair….not gonna happen…you cant just decide on your own_…this from Tsukasa who was back to his arrogant self.

Staring pensively at the once again arguing trio, Kin finally arrive at a plan. Grinning wickedly, he interrupted the trio and said he had the perfect solution.

_If you all agree to the outcome, then you Susumo, will agree to your sister's relationship with him (pertains to Tsukasa) and you Tsukasa can be with her. Tsukushi, you must accept the outcome no matter what it is. You do trust me, don't you? _He asked the siblings before each can voice their protest (he doesn't really care about Tsukasa at this point). _Trust me, it is more than fair…_.again the evil smile.

_Let's hear it_, Tsukushi gave in.

_I think it's time for you to meet her parents_, he gleefully informed Tsukasa. _If you pass muster, then Tsukushi can remain your girlfriend… but if not, you cant see her ever again, in a boyfriend/girlfriend way….you get the idea…_he clarified. _Well, are all parties agreeable?_

Susumo was ecstatic. There's no way perm head bully, pansy pants will be approved by mom and dad, he thought. They'll probably chase him out before he can even say a word. Trust Kin to find a way out, he mentally thanked his Uncle.

Tsukasa was equally jubilant. He's confident he will win. He grew up having parents throw their daughters at him at every opportunity and these were all of high social ranking. After all, who can resist him, the GREAT Domyuji Tsukasa. Off to lala land, dreaming of sweet moments of the beautiful Tsukushi at his side, he failed to noticed Tsukushi's crestfallen expression.

----------------------

Meanwhile, in the Makino residence, both mother and father are sitting down across the front door, waiting for their children to come home. Takei will spare a glance at the wall clock every now and then ,while Sumitzu's eyes remained glued on the still closed door as if willing it to open.

Her vigilance finally paid off when the door opened slowly. First appeared Kin's head, who was cautiously glancing around the tiny room. Upon spotting the Makinos, he sighed and opening the door wider, showed both brother and sister and a complete stranger nervously standing outside.

_We're home, _the siblings tentatively greeted their parents. Looking at one another and then glancing back at their parents, they nervously entered the small apartment and waiter for the fireworks to begin.

Tsukasa, all but forgotten by the doorway, let out a loud ahem to gain everyone's attention. Like the clueless and arrogant person that he is, he really thought he would be welcomed not just with open arms but with fanfare.

The elder Makinos, specially Sumitzu knew exactly who the tall young man is. She also knew about the _**big **_part he played in Tsukushi's red tag experience. Much as she like to throw the big brute out on the streets, she was also aware of her daughter's growing feelings for the boy. Of course, the almost pleading look her daughter was currently giving her swayed her decision a lot.

_Well, what are you all standing there for? _Sumitzu said, pleasantly enough, making her children fear her more. She watched as the whole crew stepped inside the apartment and waved them to sit.

Looking from one face to another, noting the cuts and bruises on her son's and the young Domyuji's face, she raised her one perfect brow in question to her daughter.

Before Tsukushi can start talking, her father, Takei, whispered something in her mother's ear and headed towards the kitchen.

_Did you have breakfast yet?_ the answer was obvious so she didn't even wait for a reply before continuing, _explanations can wait after eating, after all, we have already waited the entire night so a few more minutes wont hurt, _Sumitzu certainly knows how to turn the screws on.

Kin, Susumo and Tsukushi exchanged guilty glances before mumbling their sorrys. Although each one really don't want to eat breakfast, the food will probably just stick to their throats anyway, they dare not opposed their parents and make them angrier.

Tsukasa, finally sensing the heavy atmosphere, looked at the family . Although he doesn't know why the siblings and even Kin, were so fearful, he was smart enough (just barely) to know that it was just the calm of before the storm.

----------------------

_Although delayed, why dont you introduced your companion first, _Makino Takei suggested. The family and Tsukasa were once again sitting around the small living room after partaking on the simple breakfast fare. The group sat divided where the elder Makinos (Kin included ) were seated at the one side of the table and the younger people on the opposite.

_He is Domyuji Tsukasa, a senpai of mine in school, _Tsukushi hurriedly introduced, before Tsukasa can say anything. _These are my parents. My mom, Makino Sumitzu and my dad, Makino Takei._

Tsukasa bowed his head in respect to the elders. He had already observed that the parents were both more than good looking, a trait that has been passed on to their daughter and son (he grudgingly admitted). Although both wear very ordinary clothing, they emit a certain presence that makes one take notice.

Makino Sumitzu is a petite woman with a delicate and refined face but unlike most society madams, hers is lined with character and strength. The eyes staring back at him are so like Tsukushi's, intelligence and life shining in them.

Makino Takei is a tall, elegant figure of a man. His shocked of black hair and charming smile makes up a handsome face. I guessed I now know where the height and smile came from, he thought.

Interrupting his own musings, he was about to say something more when Susumo beat him to it.

_He claims to be oneechan's boyfriend, _piped in the youngster.

Kin rolled his eyes and expectantly watched the upcoming drama. He didn't have to wait long. However, it came from the most unexpected source.

_What??!!! Since when?!!! _Exclaimed Takei in surprise, perfectly mimicking his son's earlier reaction to the news.

All eyes turned to Tsukasa and Tsukushi, waiting for their response. The younger couple turned red and couldn't say anything as neither really want to say when they had decided to shift their relationship from mortal enemies to lovers.

_It just happened suddenly,……but I really like her.. Love her even…I swear I will make her happy, please give us your blessings… _Tsukasa explained in a rush. Although not the smoothest of declaration, the sincerity behind the words was unmistakable.

Tsukushi glanced as her boyfriend tenderly. A wealth of love and warmth filled her entire being at his words.

Sumitzu, who had been quiet thus far, was nevertheless keenly observing each word, actions and reactions of the people in front of her. After careful consideration, she finally arrived at a decision. It was a hard decision to make but she felt it was the only one acceptable for her daughter's happiness and future. God knows, she made numerous hard decisions herself and although not always right, she had never looked back and regretted her choices. Now, she gives the same chance to her daughter.

_You sic the entire school against her, …you ..you bully !!! _Susumo was glaring at Tsukasa.

_It was him!!!! _this from the father. Looking at Tsukasa, Takei looked like he wanted to rearrange the young man's face.

_Yes! And then he gave me all these injuries too. He punched and kicked me, while I was already rolling in pain on the ground, mind you; for no good reason, S_usumo added for good measure.

_Let me see, _Takei almost jumped across the table to grab his youngest.

_Susumo, _Tsukushi tried to hush her brother. _We had already sorted that out remember? Isn't that the reason why we're all here right now? Its not like he got off free either. Kin more than made up for you. _

Tsukasa's confidence from before had all but vanished. Even he admitted that the evidence are working against him. He also didn't take into consideration that the elders might not be impressed with him. Maybe they don't know who I am? He mused to himself. I knew I should have said more during my introduction. Damn that squirt for interrupting, Tsukasa was now also glaring at Susumo.

A single clap brought all of them to attention. Sumitzi lowered her hands down to her lap and fixing a hard stare at both Tsukushi and Tsukasa, she began to announce her decision.


	12. BLESSINGS AND CONDITIONS

**CHAPTER 12 : BLESSINGS AND CONDITIONS**

_Its obvious that you are both hardheaded and stubborn. Even should we say no to this relationship, we know that you'll only find a way to be together. I don't know that its love or merely infatuation, but I know you __**think **__it is. _Sighing deeply and rubbing the space between her brows, she continued.

_I know who you are, young master. I have no doubt that your family will not agree to your relationship to my daughter. As the heir to your family empire, I'm sure your family has a grander possible partner in mind for you. One of the reasons I am allowing this relationship to continue is because it is too early to tell if you'll burn out or burn hotter. Nevertheless, you will be facing with a lot of hardships, more so for my daughter. If you can promise me to protect and never abandon her, then I give you my blessings. God knows you both certainly need it, _she finished at last_._

All were silent as Sumitzu finished speaking. Susumo cant believe his mom will allow his sister to be with the bully. He looked at his dad, hoping for divine intervention.

Takei was likewise shocked. His precious daughter will be in danger if she continued going out with this young man. From what he learned from his son, the guy has quiet temper and knowing his daughter, he was afraid that she'll be on the receiving end of it.

Sumitzu faced her husband, took his hand and said, _Trust me. Or better yet, trust our daughter. Let's have faith that she knows what she's doing. Remember our story? She is even stronger than us, she'll do just fine as long as we stand by her._

Takei continued gazing at his wife until finally, his gaze softened. Squeezing her hands tenderly, he nodded before turning back to the young couple.

Seeing his father nod his agreement, Susumo looked at his Uncle as his last hope of getting his sister away from the bully. Kin just shook his head, mouthing…_remember the agreement_…Susumo hung his head in defeat, until he heard his father's words….

_As my wife said, you have our blessings,…__**but**__...I have some conditions. Break any of it and we will withdraw our consent, _he warned them.

_First, you cant go on a date every day. Tsukushi is after all on scholarship and she needs some time to concentrate on her studies. I have no doubt you'll see each other at school everyday. You can go out on a date a maximum of 3 days a week, including weekends and only when Tsukushi isn't working or have a test. _

_Second, when you go out on your date, we want to know exactly where it will be. We also want her back latest 10pm during school days and 12 midnight on the weekends._

_Third, you are not to give or buy her and any member of her family anything more than $100. We wouldn't want people to think we are leeching off you._

_**Last but most important of all, **__do not do anything WE (motioning to his wife and him) will not approve of. I hope you understand completely what I mean…._

_I cant think of anything else , unless someone wants to add more, _he glanced at his wife, who shook her head, then at his son .

_No more bullying and ordering her around, _Susumo jumped in, adding his 2 cents worth.

Takei was about to wind it up when Kin suddenly spoke up.

_You are not to place her in a dangerous situation or predicament nor allow her to be disgraced and humiliated by your so called high society or else you'll answer to __**ME, **_Kin was speaking softly, almost casually but the words nevertheless carried enough menace to bring the point across.

_So, are we agreed? Takei asked the young heir._

Tsukasa can only nod his head, somewhat grateful that he is still in one piece. He had a feeling that it could had gone worse for him. As it is, he was only too happy to agree as long as he got to keep Tsukushi by his side.

----------------------------

_Are you serious? _Akira was the first to voice what everyone else wants to know. Of course, the fact that the other two, Rui and Soujiro haven't still recovered from their frozen state, have something to do with it.

Tsukasa nodded glumly. He had just finished telling his close friends about his encounter with the Makino elders, their subsequent blessings and the conditions attached to it.

_I really don't envy you my brother, _Soujiro finally unfroze to tease Tsukasa. _What are you, grades schoolers? _he shook his head and pat his friend's back in mock commiseration. Finally giving up the game, he let loose the laughter he was trying to hold back.

_Yeah…yeah, laugh all you want but I got Tsukushi, _he reminded them.

_Those were really tough conditions. Are you sure you'll be able to meet them. They did say that if you break one, they will immediately revoke their blessings, _this from Rui, the voice of reason in the group (at least when he is actually awake).

_I know. That's why I told you. You think I told you so you can laugh at me. I, no, __**we **__would need your help. You all know how I am when I am with her, I completely lose track of time and will probably go overboard with gifts. I need someone to keep me in line. I know Tsukushi can probably manage to remember , but I am not taking my chances. I need to have all bases covered, _Tsukasa was dead serious.

_Hey chill man. Relax. _Akira had never seen Tsukasa act this way before. _With your connections and all, I'm sure you can always find a way. After all, this isn't the first time we had to break rules. _

_You don't understand , _Tsukasa was shaking his head. _These people, their something else entirely. I cant put my finger on it but they are not the kind that can be taken for granted. Now I know why Tsukushi can face the red tag and my mom squarely. No, it has to be done the right way. I cant lose her, _he insisted.

The trio looked at their esteemed leader in silence. All the years they have known Tsukasa, he had never faltered in what he want, his decisions, although not always the wisest, were make swift. Obstacles don't mean a thing to him, he will simple find another way. He was always the mighty leader but looking at him now, he doesn't seem that mighty anymore. For the first time, he look vulnerable and good or not, more humane than they've ever seen him before.

They marveled at how much love,… how much Tsukushi has changed him. They have long since agreed that Tsukushi is a perfect match for Tsukasa but they also know that the path to couple's happiness will be more than rocky (understatement much). That was when they all resolved to help the young lovers, not just with Tsukushi's family but also with the inevitable battle from Tsukasa's mother.

_---------------------------_

Tsukushi's life couldn't be any perfect. Her school days are now a lot enjoyable since she can freely move around without someone pointing and mocking her. Although not everyone has accepted ( they pretended only), all at least respected her. Her courage and bravery now a legend steemed first from her easy conquest of the red tag event but solidified by her triumph over Kaede on the evening of the ball.

She is now spending all her free time with the F4. Sometimes they hang out in their favorite spots but most often you can find them in their own private lounge in the 2nd floor of the school. The place is equipped with all the latest games, a gigantic plasma TV, a well stocked bar and a small kitchen for their use. Comfy couches (yes the expensive kind), an ornate center table and a luxurious floor carpet decorates the room. Along the wall are priceless works of arts. On the far side of the room sat a grand piano, looking almost out of place.

Most of the time, Akira and Soujiro will be playing pool or card games against each other, anything that involve betting. Rui is usually sleeping or reading a book while Tsukasa is either watching TV or playing video games. Tsukushi, on the other hand, refused to waste her time and use it instead to finish school assignments and projects.

On the days that she doesn't have to work, the 5 of them (yes the others always tag along as per Tsukushi's request) will be out somewhere to eat or hanging out with Tsubaki. Always mindful of the curfew, all their cell phones are on alarm half hour before the designated time. Restricted by the conditions, Tsukasa can only give Tsukushi silly gifts like the ones he won from the amusement parks or arcade. Even so, Tsukushi treasures them like jewels as evident in her honest pleasure. He contented himself to treating her to gourmet food and watch in pleasure as she enjoys it. She often complains that she gives him nothing in return, but her enjoyment, pleasure and kisses, brings him more joy that he had ever felt before.

Being young and in love, passion is just beneath the surface. Soft glances, tender touches and warm embraces always lead to passionate kisses that gets harder and harder to stop. Fortunately for them, the presence of the F3 will always break them apart or in the occasions that Tsubaki is with them, a cuff on Tsukasa's head will effectively ruin the mood.

Ah, the days are indeed rosy. Love is in the air, friends are always near, and families are dear….wait did say family…we'll one family member is none too happy…


	13. THE DOWAGER

**CHAPTER 13 : THE DOWAGER**

Domyuji Kaede was staring at the pictures spread out before her. The pictures were taken on different days and on different locations and yet the all looked identical in the fact that all have her son Tsukasa with that girl Makino. Most of the pictures also Tsukasa's friends and in some, much to Kaede's surprise has her daughter.

The pictures clearly showed what Kaede feared the most. It seems the her son's feelings for the girls runs deep, maybe even deeper than what the pictures portray. The fact that his friends and even his sister are supportive of the couple made it all the more worrisome. She cant ask help from that department at all.

Ever since that eventful night, Kaede had followed the couple's every move. Recalling what happened, she was once again incense that she was forced to backed down by a slip of a girl, a nobody, who although not lacking in the physical department (bitter pill right there), should not have been allowed to come near within her son.

And so Kaede has bided her time . Hoping that Tsukasa will wake up to reality and outgrow his infatuation with the girl. She have reports on their daily encounters, all the places they went to, the things they did and the money that Tsukasa has spent. So far, nothing major had happened. The couple always go with the rest of Tsukasa's friends and hang out on their usual spots. There is no major expenditures. From what she learned from the reports, the group spend most of their time within the school walls, although the guys still do not attend their classes, except for the girl (she is on scholarship after all). The only thing worth noting in the receipts attached to the reports were the ones spent on food, very few at that and not the usual extravagance that Tsukasa was used to.

In fact, Tsukasa has spent less money since meeting that girl than he ever did in the past. Even the alcohol expenses were minimal. Of course, the other members of the F4 could have paid, but Kaede doubt it. To top it all off, there is no damage expenses, these were the ones incurred when Tsukasa goes on his rampage for some slight insult or another.

The girl certainly is smart, Kaede thought to herself, sure that there's a more devious motive behind the girl's apparent lack of caprice. She certainly knows how to secure the bait before reeling the fish in. And Tsukasa, that fool, was taken in. Time to make her move, Kaede thought. She pressed a button on her intercom and soon the door to her office opened to admit a pleasant looking man that was her personal assistant.

To think that someone like her (pertaining to Tsukushi) dared to mock her. Her…Domyuji Kaede, christened The Dowager in the business and social circle…hah, the nerve of that girl. Grown men, powerful men, the richest men and woman alike, cater to her every word and action, fearful of her far reaching connections and influence. She will not forgive that

_Nishido, its time. Please prepare everything and let me know when its ready, _she instructed the man. The man bowed, turned and left without asking for details.

Kaede heard the door opened once again. Glancing up, expecting to see her assistant, she was more than surprised to see her daughter Tsubaki instead.

_What are you doing here? _Kaede asked her daughter.

_You'd better stop right now and leave them alone, _her daughter demanded.

_What are you talking about? Kaede claimed ignorance._

Tsukusi grabbed some of the pictures still scattered all over the desk. _I am talking about this. Stop having them followed, they are not criminals. They are not doing anything wrong. Look, look closely at these pictures. They are so in love and so happy together. Tsukasa has changed so much for the better because of her . Surely, even you can see that._

_Love. What are you talking about? Tsukasa is merely experiencing his first crush….okay…okay… infatuation, _Kaede amended as Tsubaki was about to interrupt, _but I think it has gone far enough. After all we don't want the press and the rest of the world to get wind of these and get the wrong impression. He will tire of the game soon anyway, you know your brother, but by then it might have caused a lot more damage. No better stop it now. I am also doing that girl a favor, you know. They can never work. She doesn't fit into our world and neither does Tsukasa in hers._

Tsukushi considered her mother for a long moment before a strange light lit up her eyes. _You're scared, aren't you ? _she asked her mother. _You really think that Tsukasa is dead serious about this relationship, about Tsukushi and you're feeling threatened by her influence on him._

_This is such a precious moment. _Tsubaki was almost dancing with glee. _I never thought to see the day that The Dowager will feel threatened and pressured by anything, let alone by someone with no wealth nor connections. Admit it mother dear, your running scared, because for the longest time, maybe even the first time, you finally met your match. No use for denials, _Tsubaki held her hand up to stop her mother from interrupting, _I was there that night. Although I did not witness the very beginning, I saw enough to know she caught you unawares. She turned the tables on you and used __**your **__almighty power and reputation against you. _

_So I tell you one more time, leave them alone because there's more to Tsukushi than meets the eye. You might find yourself taking on more than you can bear, _with that last warning, Tsubaki turned and left her fuming mother alone.

Kaede watched until her daughter left the room. As soon as the door closed, she let out an enraged shriek and pushed all contents atop her desk on the floor, venting out her anger and frustrations.

That's it, she thought to herself. I was prepared to play nice but now, all gloves are off. As if on cue, her door opened once again and in came her assistant.

_Everything's prepared Madam. The limousine is waiting outside. We are ready whenever you are. _This was said without batting an eyelash nor even so much as a glance at the mess on the floor_._

Composing herself and gathering her dignity, under the pretence of putting on her coat and grabbing her purse, she didn't say a word but headed towards the door, the light of battle burning in her eyes.


	14. THE EMPRESS AND THE DOWAGER

**CHAPTER 14 : THE EMPRESS AND THE DOWAGER**

Makino Sumitzu has just finished putting away the dishes. She was in the process of storing away the dinner's left over food when she heard a knock on the door.

"_I'll get it_," Susumo volunteered.

_Probably one of his friends_, Sumitzu guessed, glancing at the clock that reads half past eight. Not really caring since it was still relatively early, she busied herself with what she's doing once again.

Finally noticing the absence of noise, she took out her apron and headed to the living area. There she found her son, stood frozen in spot while he stared at the man and woman just outside their door.

Recognizing who the woman is, Sumitzu patted her son out of his frozen state and graciously invited their visitors in. She watched as Domyuji Kaede swept a glance in the tiny apartment, noting each expression that passed on the magnate's face as she gestured for them to sit down. She gave a mental sigh. She knew this was coming but she didn't know it was this soon.

Susumo ran to his sister's room. Tsukushi who was reading a book was surprised a his sudden appearance.

"_Its ……its …….that woman_" he was saying, too excited to make any sense.

"_What woman? What are you talking about?" _she asked.

"_Perm head's mother is here!" _He finally managed to blurt out.

"_What?!!!!" _Tsukushi quickly headed to the living area, meeting her dad as he came out from their bedroom.

"_What's going on?" _he looked at both his children, waiting for an explanation. When none was forthcoming, he followed their gazes to the living room. Seeing his wife seated at one side of the table and two others opposite her, he quickly recognized the other woman. Giving Tsukushi a reassuring glance, he made his way to the living room to join his wife.

Tsukushi and Susumo looked at each other before following their father into the room. They were just in time to hear their dad offer the visitors some tea. It wasn't really a surprise when the invitation was declined.

Kaede glanced up as Tsukushi appeared. _Oh-huh, I don't think she's here to have tea, more like to spill blood……mine most likely, _Tsukushi thought to herself as she caught the light of battle in the magnates eyes.

"_I am Domyuji Kaede" , _the Dowager began (as if she needs further introduction). "_I came here because of our children…. My son and your daughter," _she inclined her head towards Tsukushi.

"_The Domyuji's belongs to an old lineage that values family and traditions. As such, we have certain obligations that we have to fulfill and adhere to. As a mother it is my duty to ensure that my son will also follow the long line of traditions. Being a mother yourself, I am sure you can understand. Not that there's anything wrong with your daughter, it's just that they can never be together. I'm sure she will be perfect to someone else, someone more …shall we say suited for her" . _Kaede at this point was struggling to be polite. What she really wanted to do was throw the money into their faces and watch them scramble for it like the money hungry riff-raffs that they are. Just look at those faces, pride and dignity (these actually surprised Kaede) written all over despite their obvious poverty.

"_Why don't you come directly to the point and save all of us time," _Makino Sumitzu said.

Staring at the woman before her, Kaede was admittedly surprised upon meeting her. The woman was elegant, there's no other word to do her justice. Although poor, she carried herself with pride and dignity befitting someone with a higher status. Clearly, this is a woman with substance and she can now see where that girl was got her character.

Pushing her misgivings aside, she nodded to her assistant. She covertly watch the family's reaction as Nishido opened the case and presented the money.

If she's hoping for a reaction, she was disappointed as they just gave the offering a cursory glance before looking a her. Sumitzu, on the other hand, didn't even spare a glance at the money. Her gaze remained fixed on Kaede. The rest of the of the Makino's were now looking at the mother as if they waiting for something. Maybe they were expecting more…

"_There is 50 million there. If that is not enough, just name your price and I'll give it to you," _she raised an elegant hand towards her companion. Reaching out for what looked like a cheque book, Kaede opened it, pen in hand, and looked at Sumitzu expectantly.

"_How much are you worth?" _Sumitzu asked the other woman asked.

"_Pardon?" _Kaede wasn't sure what the woman was actually asking.

"_I'm asking how much value you put on yourself, _Sumitzu repeated. _I'm sure you value yourself highly. The same can be said with my family. Although in your eyes we are nothing more than beggars, whatever we have we treasure; maybe because we don't have much. Even if you give us half of your wealth, it will never be enough to buy my daughter's happiness. Money is worthless for us, we live on what we have, in our own rules, in our own way. We do not require money to be happy and we certainly don't need to be bribed to cause others unhappiness, and most definitely not one of our own. _

"_As you have already pointed out, I am also a mother. Like you, I want the best for my children and like you, I also have misgivings regarding their relationship. I am more than aware of the social gap between them, but unlike you, I know when to let go and let nature take its course. They are still young and the relationship has just began, a lot can still happen. I am sure that along the way, they will realize for themselves whether they made the right decision or not. Opposing them will just spur them on," _Sumitzu explained.

" _That's easy for you to say," _exclaimed the now fuming Kaede. "_You have nothing to lose but everything to gain. Bah…you are you kidding…of course you'll let them have their way. You and your daughter are probably in cohorts in scheming this whole thing up. My son might be an easy target but I assure you I am not. I will not tolerate my son associating with low lifes like your daughter who probably spreads herself around….._

_Whooze. _Everyone stared in shock at looked from Kaede, money still falling all over her perfectly coiffed head, to Sumitzu who still poised holding the now empty case over the other woman's head.

" _You just the biggest mistake of your life. I was being polite and came here hoping to end things peaceably but now, you just lost your chance. I will make you regret this. You don't know who your dealing with," _Kaede warned softly.

" _You and I must have a very different definition of "polite". From what I know and where I came from, what you did was no where near polite. You came here prepared for battle so please do not insult our intelligence by pretending otherwise. As for your threats, do your worst, for I am more than prepared. I know how you and people like you think and act. Now get out of my house. You are not welcome here. You may be known as The Dowager, but here in my house, I am the Empress and last I know, an Empress outranks a dowager. _Sumitzu walked over to the door and held the door open.

Almost trembling with rage, Kaede stood and walked out the door with as much dignity as she could muster, the faithful assistant close behind her.


	15. THE EMPRESS

**CHAPTER 15: THE EMPRESS**

Makino Sumitzu finally gave up all hope of falling asleep after twisting and turning the whole night. The sun is coming up soon and then its time for her to get up. Sighing, she resigned herself to wait and allow her thoughts to wander to the events of the previous day.

_I shouldn't have done what I did_, she thought to herself. Not that she is regretting the act, but rather the consequences, specially since it will greatly affect her daughter. _Too late now_, all she could hope for is be more vigilant and alert and give support to Tsukushi in the upcoming turbulent days. Intellectually, she knew that her daughter is tough as nails and has a good head on her shoulders. As a mother however, she cant help but worry about the fate of her child.

Thinking back on her life some twenty odd years ago, Sumitzu began to lose herself in her memories. She was known as Kumire Sumitzu then. A regular girl enjoying the prime of her life. She was pretty, smart, popular and in a serious relationship with the love of her life - a handsome lad called Makino Takei.

Everything was looking up and smelling roses for them. Youth, health and bright future awaits the happy couple, until a freak accident unlocked the secrets that Sumitzu had buried deep within her.

They were out on a date that fateful night. Walking hand in hand, they witness an accident happen before their very eyes.

A group of rich kids were drag racing in the fairly quiet road. Somewhere during the race, something must have gone wrong with the leading car. Suddenly spinning out of control, the young driver wasn't able to control the sharply swerving car and in the end the other car smashed right into the first.

The impact was such that the cars were total wrecks and the drivers were trapped inside. The drivers' friends and witnesses alike tried to help and get both young drivers out, but the threatening flames and crushed body of the cars made it hard to pry the doors open. Finally, just when combustion was about to erupt, one of the drivers who had regained consciousness shouted for his friends and the good Samaritans to stop and stay back, shouting it was too late.

_BOOM, CRUNCH, BOOM, CRACK._ The sound of metal combusting, tires burning and wailing cries of people disturbed the night. Sumitzu, on the other hand, stood frozen, staring in shock at the scene but not really seeing what's in front of her. Rather, she was recalling events from the time she too was involved in a similar accident.

Sumitzu's screams blended into the noise. The chain of events of her own tragic past overwhelmed her as the floodgates of her memories opened. Takei, misunderstanding Sumitzu's strange reaction, hurriedly brought the girl home. Explaining what happened to her worried parents, he missed the silent looks that passed between the older couple as he was busy soothing the still trembling and shocked girl.

-------------------------------

Sumitzu sighed and forced herself to get up from the safe cocoon of her warm bed. She had been in shock and not ready to face reality last night. She took the easiest way out and found solace in sleep. Now, it's a brand new day and its time to face reality. She knows the Kumire elders were already up. They probably didn't get a wink last night, she thought to herself guiltily.

"_Good morning," _Sumitzu greeted the couple.

" _Good morning," _they chorused back.

"_Have a seat and we will have our breakfast," _Kumire Sora invited.

_I guess everything can wait until after breakfast, _she thought to herself as she took her place and started eating.

At last, they were ready to discuss the past night's events. Seated around the table comfortably, belying the graveness of the situation, everyone was silent, each one not knowing where to start.

" _Did you remember?" _Sora finally broke the silence.

Sumitzu nodded her head.

" _How much did you remember?" _asked Seto.

" _I think I remembered everything. Some events were vague and hazy but I now know everything about me," _she confirmed.

" _Can you tell us?" _the older woman gently pried.

` Taking a deep breath, Sumitzu began her story. She described how she, her mother, father, two bodyguards and two female attendants have to flee in the middle of the night. She recalled the cold night air seeping thru her night clothes, and running a fair distance from their home until they reached a clearing where an old truck was waiting to transport them.

She remembered crying for although she doesn't understand what was happening, she was scared, specially since her mother is not her usual smiling self. She remembered being held close by both her parents while the truck was taking them further and further away from home.

She remembered the dangerous chase, a bevy of cars following closely behind, guns continuously fired at their direction, whether to kill them or to somehow stop the truck, she doesn't know. With such high risk race going on, it was inevitable that a collision will happen. It was instantaneous, giving no time for the other vehicles to stop and crash into the already smashed cars. Lastly, she remembered the desperate attempt of her parents to get her out of the burning truck. At seven, she was small enough to crawl out from the opening between the cars. Crying, she instinctively followed her parents shouts to run to safety. There, she saw her parents waving and crying, their arms around each other and they tried to smile at her as if telling her everything will be fine.

Then a massive explosion, the soud amazingly loud in the stillness of the night. She continued to stand there watching the flames devour her parents and everyone and everything in its path. Soon, she saw other vehicles arrived, saw some people looked thru the debris and ongoing carnage for something…or….someone. As if hearing her parents voice inside her head, she began running on the opposite direction, away from the accident, away from her parents . Blinded by tears, she didn't realize that she was out on an open highway and almost got hit by a passing car as she ran out from the darkness.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was lying in bed, in a small room. She has no recollection of who she is and what she had just gone thru. The people inside the car who almost run over her were a childless couple - The Kumires; the rest is history. They adopted her, gave her a new identity and loved her as a true daughter. They never told her about the accident or that she was adopted. Now, 10 years later, she knew the truth but it doesn't changed the fact that these were her loving parents and she had no desire to go back to her old life.

"_Not that it makes a difference, but do you remember who you are? Your parents? Family? _Kumire Sora asked almost hesitantly. The couple exchanges looks when she didn't reply right away.

" _You don't have tell us," _Kumire Seto quickly assured her.

" _I just have one question," _Sumitzu asked the couple_. Why didn't you bring me to the hospital or the police when you found me?"_

It was Seto who answered her. "_ We were on the way to a nearby village when we heard an announcement of a huge accident in the radio. That's why we re-routed to that road. When we came across you, you were dirty, bloodied, with scratches and cuts all over you but otherwise unhurt. It doesn't take a genius to guess you were somehow part of the accident. You look so young and innocent, so defenseless…we decide to wait and see. The accident was kept in low profile, which is suspicious given the proportion of accident. Nothing was mentioned regarding the people involved and certainly none about a missing child. That's when we resolved to keep and protect you."_

Tears of love and gratitude falling all around her face, Sumitzu threw herself across the table to hug her adoptive parents. " _I love you so much….and late as it is, thank you for saving me." _Composing herself, she gave them one last squeeze then continued on with her story_._

"_My father is a general in the army and my mother…well, she was the Empress, and since I am the only child and the next in line, technically, I am now The Empress._

_---------------------_

Glancing at the clock, Sumitzu saw that it was time to get up. Another day has began and although she will once again face mundane everyday chores while trying to figure out how to make extra money to add to her husband's modest salary, she will not change a thing.

After assuring herself that the crown was in good hands and the current Imperial Family are good people, she turned her back on her heritage and never once regretted her decision.

She might no longer be Her Imperial Excellency, THE EMPRESS of Japan, but she will always remain the Empress of her loving family.

_----------------------------_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_I am aware that in Japan, the Imperial Line is passed down only to the male heirs but for the sake of the story, I exercise my right for poetic license._

_This will be the last narration for backgrounds, the next chapters will be focusing again on the main characters._

_I thank everyone who read the fiction and continued supporting it. I greatly appreciate any reviews. _

_As always, please enjoy._


	16. BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

**CHAPTER 16 : BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

"_I am not going," _Tsukushi was glaring at Tsukasa.

"_Oh yes you are," _Tsukasa glared right back.

Rui, Soujiroh and Akira merely shook their heads at the scene in front of them. This sight is a regular occurrence between the two lovebirds……. although right now, they couldn't look any further than a loving couple. However, with these two, a day will not be complete without them having an argument over one incident or another. In fact, one can be forgiven to think that the two derive some sort of pleasure and enjoyment in needling each other.

At this moment, the subject of the argument is Tsukasa's big birthday party. Normally, it will be celebrated only by the F4, and maybe by Tsubaki in some tropical paradise or another exotic spot. However, due to the fact that the entire Domyuji family are in Japan at the same time, Kaede decided that Tsukasa's birthday will be a perfect reason to throw a big bash to celebrate the occasion.

Tsukushi has already planned something for Tsukasa. She had previously asked the rest of the F4's help and she is planning to give him a simple birthday gathering. She had everything prepared, then this ….this party happened.

Tsukasa was fuming. He couldn't believe his girlfriend is refusing to attend her own boyfriend's birthday party. He actually didn't want the whole fuss but since his mother allowed him to invite Tsukushi, he thought it might be the perfect opportunity to let others see how important she is to him and also to introduce her formally to his other relatives.

" _What kind of a girlfriend are you?" _yelled Tsukasa. "_It's my birthday. It is only right that you'll be there and share my special day with me."_

"_I am not saying I will not be with you on your birthday. Of course, I will share it will you. I just don't want to attend the party. Last time was enough to last me a lifetime," _Tsukushi shuddered in memory.

" _If you're worried about my mother, I already told you that she asked me to invite you. Come on, I promise to not leave your side and besides the other guys (_with a wave towards the F3 direction) _and onee-chan will be there as support._

" _Look Tsukasa, we've been through this before. Besides, you told me yourself that the party wasn't really about you, but more as a business and political gathering." _Tsukushi reminded him.

" _That's exactly why I want you with me. I'd go crazy and probably do something stupid if your not around," _Tsukasa said truthfully enough.

" _My presence might DO just that. I'm sure your mother dear will have something wonderful in store for me and then I'll end up fighting her and you of course will do something stupid and all were trying to avoid will happen…. so really, there's no point to my going," _Tsukushi was adamant.

" _Why, are you scared?" _Tsukasa challenged.

Tsukushi stiffened. Above all else, she hates being accused of being a coward and running away. But she knows exactly what Tsukasa was trying to do. She was about to rashly agree when an inspiration came to her.

" _Much as I'd like to go, I'm afraid my parents will not let me go. These parties tend to last well into the early morning hours and I have a_

_curfew, remember? It will be in bad form if I showed up and then leave right away. No.….no, it wont do. I simply cant embarrass you like that," _Tsukushi tried to look regretful but was jubilant inside.

" _Don't worry about that. By the time the announcements and presentation was done, nobody will take notice of me and we can all leave the party, even have enough time to enjoy ourselves somewhere else then send you home before midnight," _Tsukasa triumphantly explained. Ha, let's see you try to get out of that one, he thought.

Tsukushi blinked at her boyfriend, aware that she has completely fallen into his trap. Pitching her last hope of defense, she wailed

"_I have nothing to wear…and no, you cant buy me any gowns. Remember the conditions?" _now I got you, she thought.

" _That's all been taking care of," _Rui chimed in. " _My girlfriend is a model and she can get you gowns you can wear at no cost. Apparently, a lot of designers would just love for their creations to be displayed in such a gathering and they are willing for someone to model it for them."_

Glaring daggers at Rui, Tsukushi then hang her head in defeat. She knew when she was beaten. Marching up to Tsukasa, she poked him on the chest while delivering her mandate.

" _You'd better remember your promise. You are not to leave me alone, specially when your mother is nearby. You are not to make any foolish declarations and no,… you cant let your mother provoke you and start a fight. _

_You too…or should I say, you three, _she transferred her wrath to the others_, you'd better make sure nothing wrong happens. Although I am not afraid of the dowager, I was brought up to be a proper lady ( this was greeted with a lot a snorting) and do not engage in unnecessary fights. And you Rui, you'd better be telling the truth about the dress, if I find out otherwise……."_

Happy now that he got his way, Tsukasa watch Tsukushi gave someone else hell for a change. _Ah, what a spitfire, so passionate about everything, so honest in her emotions, sadness, happiness, anger and love….ah yes most specially love…._he thought, the last bringing wonderful memories and has him grinning to himself like a loon and as if he couldn't contain his happiness anymore, he embraced his still irate girlfriend.

---------------------------

"_Where are they?" _he asked for the millionth time. Pacing the length of the room, he glanced at the clock once again.

" _I swear if she didn't show up," _he muttered dire threats under his breath…..but quickly stopped when the door opened to reveal his friends but …no Tsukushi..

"_Where is she?" _Tsukasa grabbed the immaculate formal jacket of the Akira who was unfortunate enough to be the first person to enter the room.

" _Tsubaki nee-chan took her away as soon as she saw us," _explained Soujiroh while prying Tsukasa's hands away from the neck of the now choking Akira.

" _What?!! Why didn't you stop her?!!" _yelled Tsukasa.

" _I think it's just polite to greet your guests first before you strangle and yell them to death. Besides, we have a lady present," _Rui broke in before Tsukasa do more bodily damage.

Tsukasa glared at Rui but nevertheless calmed down enough to greet Shizuka and gave her an apologetic look. Rui's girlfriend is looking particularly lovely tonight, not that she doesn't normally, but tonight, it seems she took particular care with her appearance.

Todo Shizuka is a only child of a multi million business empire. However, unlike the others, she actually works to build her own reputation and is gaining respect for it. She made her own mark and choose her own path, supporting herself thru modeling. Now, she is a well known face in the fashion industry as well as an up and coming international lawyer, taking pro bono cases nobody wants.

She doesn't normally attends functions like this, and her part in helping Tsukushi attend the party make Tsukasa guiltier for his earlier attitude. Giving her a warm smile, he was about to ask about Tsukushi when the huge doors opened once again and all turned to see who was coming.

Kaede stood at the entrance for a moment looking from one face to another and sweeping a swift glance around the room. Everyone knew who she is looking for but all remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

"_Everybody's waiting for you. I assume you're ready……or is there someone else we're waiting for ?" _Kaede voice is as cold as ice.

Without answering, Tsukasa swept past his mother, followed by his friends who each gave Kaede a polite nod.

The crowd started clapping as Tsukasa came into view. Well wishers and greetings continued coming his way as he weaved his way into the crowd trying to look for his erstwhile girlfriend. Finally, spotting her beautiful head floating above some fat gentleman, Tsukasa started to make his way to her when a voice from the raised platform stopped him on his tracks.

" _Dear friends, partners, ladies and gentleman, we thank you all for your presence here tonight to join us in celebrating our son's 18__th__ birthday," _Tsukasa's father was saying, as he gestured for Tsukasa to join the his mother and him on the makeshift stage.

Not wanting to create a scene, Tsukasa mentally gave a frustrated sigh and pasted a fake smile before making his way to his parents' side. He bowed politely to the crowd as clapping once again ensued. Scanning the sea of people before him to locate Tsukushi, he was barely paying attention to his mother's speech.

" _We are gathered here today not just to celebrate our son's birthday but also to announce his engagement to Okawahara Shigeru, only daughter and heiress of Okawahara's oil and shipping company." _Kaede delightfully proclaimed, casting a triumphant look at Tsukasa.

----------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Shigeru's last name corrected. Special thanks to daydreamer for the help.

Thanks to all the readers for your continued support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will try to write the next one soon. Any reviews is greatly appreciated.

I still don't own Hana Yori Dango and all connected to it.


	17. ULTIMATUM

**CHAPTER 17 : ULTIMATUM**

Tsukusi almost dropped the glass of wine she was holding upon hearing the announcement. She didn't even notice Tsubaki take the glass from her trembling fingers nor hear the applause that erupted after the news. No one existed for her but Tsukasa ……..Tsukasa who was equally stunned, staring at her across the distance as if seeking something……understanding, absolution or divine guidance on what to do next - she doesn't know. However, the plea in his eyes is unmistakable.

Tsukushi finally broke eye contact with Tsukasa when she saw someone….a girl……approached him. Kaede then came into her line of vision as she took both Tsukasa and the girl's hands, joined them together, led them to the center stage and presented them to the still applauding crowd.

Too stunned to be fully aware of what is going on, Tsukasa let himself be pushed towards the center of the stage, staring at the smiling girl whose hands now joined his. The girl, Okawahara Shigeru mistook his attention as interest and her smile grew so wide it is in danger of splitting her mouth in two. The sudden flashes of camera lights and clamoring voices of the reporters broke him out of his trance. When he came to, Tsukushi was nowhere to be found.

Moving like a robot thru the throng of people, Tsukushi was hardly aware of anything around her - the hand holding hers is her only link to reality. Someone in the crowd bumped into her causing her to stumble and fall. As if in slow motion, she felt herself slowly falling but couldn't do anything to stop it. She didn't fall. Instead, she found herself in the air, being lifted and carried by someone.

Tsukasa was craning his neck, frantically trying to located Tsukushi in the press of people surrounding him. He was oblivious to the persistent questions and requests for pictures from the media. Walking away from his parents, his newly acquired fiancée and the numerous well wishers that are clamoring for his attention, he searched for his girlfriend.

Finally, he had located Tsukushi…….or more accurately, he saw Rui dragging her thru the crowd, her hand tightly clasped in his. He also witness her near fall and Rui's gallant rescue, ending with him carrying her in his arms. While grateful for his friend's timely intervention, the sight of Tsukushi in Rui's arms left an uncomfortable feeling in Tsukasa. He watched helplessly as Rui carried her father away from the party…….and from him.

" _Retract the announcement and cancel the engagement right now," _Tsukasa said in a low voice as he headed back to his parents.

" _We cant do that." _Kaede answered with a laugh, voice equally soft as to not be heard. "_Everything's been arranged. We can't turn back on our word and lose face now. What would people say."_

" _That's not my problem. I never agreed to anything in the first place so you cant blame this on me. Besides, you know I already have a girlfriend."_

"_Surely you are not serious about her. I have been patient enough and given you time with her. You know that girl is not a fit partner for you." _Kaede continued to keep appearances, smiling and nodding to people.

" _That girl's name is Tsukushi - my girlfriend and the only one I will ever consider being engaged to and if you think that this…….this so-called engagement is going to stop us, then you thought wrong. We will always be together and I will never give her up - NEVER." _Tsukasa vowed.

" _Now is not the time for this," _Tsukasa's father warned them in a whisper_. "There are too may eyes watching."_

" _NO. Do It Now. I want there to be no misunderstanding."_

" _We'll talk about it later," _his father said.

"_Don't say I didn't warn you." _So saying, he marched to the microphone.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry but I'm afraid there's been a grave misunderstanding. There is no engagement nor any relationship between me and Shigeru -san. You see I am already involved in a relatio………."_

" _We deeply apologize for the confusion." _Kaede quickly grabbed the microphone from Tsukasa. " _The children were clearly overwhelmed by the suddenness of the news. Please let us give them time to get use to the idea before we get their statements. In the meantime, please do enjoy the party."_

" _We are not done yet. If you think you've accomplished something tonight, then you are the one deluding yourself." _Kaede told Tsukasa as she swept by him then nodded her head to the SP's to take him away.

-----------------------------

For the first time after a long, long time, Tsukasa was up early. In truth, he never even went to sleep. After being evicted from his own party and locked into his rooms, he paced back and forth trying to figure out how to get out of his current predicament. That plus the images of Tsukushi's stunned expression and the sight of her in Rui's arms kept him awake.

"_I want you to cancel the engagement and run the story on all our newspapers and publishing houses." _Tsukasa demanded of his parents without preamble the following morning.

" _And why would I do that." _Kaede asked calmly.

" _Why?!!!…..Why?!!! You know damn well why! I already have a girlfriend remember! _

" _Do you honestly believe you have a future with that girl?" She will never fit into our society and she'll never be accepted." _Tsukasa's father said.

" _I didn't choose her to fit into our so called society. I choose her because I love her! As for being accepted, I and all the people who matters to me, accept and approved of her." _

"_Are you saying we don't matter?" _

" _Well, we've never mattered to you. You're always off somewhere in business and never had time for us. Now, you come waltzing back into our lives and expect us to welcome you with open arms? There's more to being a family than sharing bloodlines you know." _Tsukasa reminded them bitterly.

" _May I remind you that this business are what's keeping you and your sister live the life you are enjoying now." _Kaede said.

"_Oh please! Do not even try tot give me the "doing it for you" crap. I know how much we are worth. You could have stopped a long time ago and spent more time with us if you so desired." _

" _It doesn't work that way." _Tsukasa's father said softly. " _In business, the higher you go up, the more you have to fight to stay in position. More success breeds more rivals and enemies just waiting for you to make the wrong move. It's not just about business. It is also about responsibility and duty. We are accountable for all the people dependent on the success of the business. Soon, very soon, you will have to take the position and shoulder that responsibility."_

"_And I will. I know my duties and in time, I'll step in and do you proud. But in the meantime, let me have my freedom. Trust in me. Trust in my judgement. How else can you leave me the company if you don't. I need Tsukuishi in my life. Her being with me will only do good things" _Tsukasa passionately assured his father.

"_And if we don't ?" _Kaede challenged.

" _Then you'd better find yourself a new heir. I'd sooner give up all of these than part with Tsukushi." _Tsukasa answered simply.

"_Your bluffing. You can never give up this life." _Kaede laughed.

"_You think not? Why don't you wait and see. If the engagement isn't cancelled and out in the news by tomorrow, watch me walk away," _Tsukasa's ultimatum.


	18. RIVALS

**CHAPTER 18 : RIVALS**

Tsukasa's was not the only eyes following the progress of Rui with Tsukushi in his arms as they exited the party. Shizuka had also taken note of Rui's uncharacteristic behavior towards the girl. She had always been secured of her place in Rui's heart but a few months back something or rather _someone_ threatened that security.

Rui had never been one to talk a lot (understatement much), preferring solitude and quiet to crowds and bustle of activities. When he started talking about the new girl in school that Tsukasa was interested in, she was just curious. Tsukasa was after all, the only one of the F4 who has never shown interest in the opposite sex.

At first, Rui's stories regarding the girl is a source of entertainment but as he talked about her more and more, Shizuka grew more uncomfortable and cant help feeling threatened with Rui's attention of the other girl.

Shizuka didn't even plan to attend tonight's party. However, when Rui approached her about the ball gown dilemma, she decided to go and meet Tsukushi in person. She told herself that she had nothing to worry as Tsukushi belongs to Tsukasa. But her feelings of doubts and insecurities reared its ugly head After witnessing Rui's strange behavior.

-----------------------------------

Rui sat in silence next to Tsukushi in the comfort of his car. He didn't know what to say. He just acted on his impulse and quickly took Tsukushi out of that party. He couldn't bear to see the agonized look on her face nor the pain in her eyes when the engagement was announced.

He wasn't even aware that he left his girlfriend and the rest of his friends behind. All he could think of was removing Tsukushi from the party before she gets hurt more. Before he knew it, he was driving his car, speeding away, with the still shock Tsukushi beside him.

Now that they are far away from the party, he found he had nothing to say. He was also worried about how Tsukushi was acting. So far, she hadn't said a word. There has also been no tears. Aren't women supposed to cry in situations like this? But then again, Tsukushi has always been different from anyone else.

Finally, he heard Tsukushi sigh.

"_Arigato." _she said simply.

" _Are you okay now?" _he asked.

Tsukushi nodded. Then feeling the cold night air, crossed her hands around her shoulders. Rui took his suit jacket off and draped it on her shoulders. Once again nodding her thanks, she burrowed deeper into her seat and closed her eyes.

" _If you don't mind dropping me of first, you can return to the party." _she didn't even open her eyes as she spoke.

" _That's alright. If you're sure you're ok now, I'll take you home." _

" _Shizuka! What about her?" _Tsukushi sat straight in her seat, turning to Rui, eyes wide with concern.

"_I will take care of it," _was his reply, although in truth he forgot about her.

"_You have to hurry back or at least call her and tell her you're coming ," _Tsukushi insisted.

" _First, let me take you home," _he said as he started the engine and drove away.

------------------------------

Tsukushi went to school a little earlier than usual the following morning. Surprisingly, the first sight that greeted her was Rui. He saw her the same time she spotted him.

" _Good morning," _he greeted.

"_Good morning." _she answered. " _Is something the matter?"_

"_Why?"_

" _You are here really early. I've never known you to get up early unless…….is it Shizuka?"_

" _Everything's fine with me. I'm just worried about you." _

Tsukushi was deeply touched. " _I am fine. You don't have to worry about me."_

Giving her a disbelieving look, he let the matter drop and walked silently by her side as they made their way to her first class.

Tsukasa had just alighted from his car when he saw Rui and Tsukushi together. Once again, the feeling of disquiet assaulted him. If he didn't know any better, he'll think that the two never parted since the night before.

He was about to reach them when the two suddenly stopped. He watched as Tsukushi faced Rui and said something. Rui said something in reply then cupped her cheek and gently pushed her inside the room.

Although Tsukasa was too far to hear the conversation, he didn't miss the tender look in his friend's eyes as Rui looked at Tsukushi. Temper rising spurned on by jealousy, he closed the distance between them and threw a punch at Rui.

"_What the…..?" _Rui exclaimed as he fell.

" _I should be the one asking you that!" _Tsukusa angrily bellowed.

Rui looked up at Tsukasa then cast a quick look around. Thankfully, the door was closed or else Tsukushi would have seen and then there will be hell to pay. Rui gained his feet and motioning for Tsukasa to follow him, he walked a distance away from the classroom.

" _I don't know what you're getting at." _Rui said calmly.

"_Don't take me for a fool. Just what exactly is going on between you and my girl?" _Tsukasa was trying hard to hold on to his temper.

"_Nothing."_

"_Don't give me that crap, after what I just witness, you can't tell me that you don't feel anything for Tsukushi._

" _That was me comforting a friend. You did asked for our help remember?" _

"_Then what about last night?" _Tsukasa challenged.

Rui sighed. Frankly, he was tired of the third degree. He had gone through all this with Shizuka last night and now again with Tsukasa. " _I did what I thought was the best….or would you rather have her stay and face God knows what else."_

Tsukasa once again felt guilty. Granted, he had no part in the scheme his mother plotted but he should have known better and protected Tsukushi more. Staring at his friend for a long moment, he decided to let it go and trust him…no…trust her. Whatever it is that Rui may feel for her, Tsukasa knows how deeply Tsukushi feels about him.

Correctly interpreting Tsukasa's look, Rui heaved a mental sigh of relief. In truth, friendship was not all he feels for Tsukushi. However, he treasures Tsukasa and Shizuka enough not to jeopardize their relationship. To acknowledge, much less do anything about his feelings for Tsukushi is something he will not do.

------------------------------

Meanwhile, Shigeru was happily contemplating her future with the Domyuji heir - Tsukasa. She can't believe her luck; that her parents had chosen someone so perfect for her. Although the engagement was as much a surprise to her as it is to Tsukasa, she was happy, no, ecstatic about it.

If it was anyone else other than him, she would have made a scene without a qualm. As it is, she had been more than infatuated with the handsome hunk for quite a while, content in pouring over every article and news about him. The engagement was a dream come true and although she knows that he wasn't keen on it, she resolves to do everything possible to make him fall for her.


	19. TANGLED WEB

**CHAPTER 19: TANGLED WEB**

Glancing at his watch for the millionth time, Tsukasa was impatiently awaiting for the time to pass by quickly to lunch break.

Akira and Soujiro were nudging each other as they tried to make sense of what happened before they arrive in school. Although not early risers themselves, they were nevertheless always the first ones to arrive in the morning. It was a shock to find that the other two, specially Rui, beat them to school this morning.

What was more surprising was the strain in the atmosphere between the two. Amongst the four of them, Tsukasa and Rui were the closest and although poles apart, compliment each other really well.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that what ever happened has something to do with Tsukushi. What they don't know are the details and although they would love to pry, they were not stupid enough to be caught in line of fire. They figured that Tsukushi will shed light to whatever it is when she arrives for lunch.

At last, the peal of the school bell announce the time for lunch break. All four were eagerly awaiting for Tsukushi to show up, albeit for different reasons. The door opened but to their surprise, it wasn't Tsukushi who entered but Shizuka and Shigeru - Tsukasa's so called fiancée.

" _What are you doing here?" _Tsukasa demanded of Shigeru.

"_I came to have lunch with you." _Shigeru beamed at him.

" _Did I invite you? In case you miss my announcement last night, the engagement was a misunderstanding on my parents' part." _

" _Oh that. Don't worry about it. Your mother and father have already explained everything and we - my parents and I, understand." _Shigeru assured him.

"_What the hell are you blabbering about now?" _Tsukasa's frustration was evident in his voice.

" _Is that any way to talk to your fiancée?" _Shigeru has finally had enough of Tsukasa's high handedness.

" _YOU ARE NOT MY FIANCEE" _Tsukasa said in a bellow.

" _Of course I am. You just need to get used to me. In the meantime, I think a little discipline is in order to keep you in line." _Shigeru confidently replied.

" _Aren't you listening to me! I am not your fiancée. We are not engage and furthermore, I already have a girlfriend. Someone I love very much," _Tsukasa added for good measure.

" _Yes, yes. I heard all about her from your mother. Don't worry about it so much, I am the understanding sort. I know you have to sow your wild oats first but now that I am here, you don't need any other peccadillo's. I am more than enough woman for you," _

Tsukasa couldn't believe the brazenness of the girl. She is so thick skinned that nothing could penetrate into her armor. He was about to lapsed into another of his tirade when she threw herself into his arms.

" _Why don't we seal our engagement with a kiss?" _Shigeru said then plastered her mouth to his.

Just then, as if on cue, the door opened and who else but Tsukushi stood in the doorway, frozen, as she witness what seems to be a passionate kiss between Tsukasa and the girl from the party, his fiancée.

Before anyone could do anything, Tsukushi turned and fled from the room. Tsukusa was about to follow when Shigeru jump on his back preventing his from moving.

" _Get off me, you monkey." _Tsukasa tried to pry her arms off his neck.

" _Let her go. It's better this way. Now, she knows exactly where she stands," _Shigeru couldn't be budged from her position.

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Rui who took off after Tsukushi, leaving a helpless looking Shizuka behind. Since her arrival with Shigeru earlier, Rui had not said a word to her. Now, he is leaving her behind for Tsukushi - again.

Rui caught up with Tsukushi in no time. He called her name but as expected she didn't answer nor give any indication that she even heard him. Quickly overtaking her, he stood in her path so that she doesn't have a choice but to face him. Caught off guard, Tsukushi wasn't able to stop in time and found herself careening straight at Rui. Unfortunately, they had already reached the stairs and the impact would have toppled Rui over and roll him down the stairs had Tsukushi not managed to grabbed him around his middle in a tight hug.

This was the scene that greeted Tsukasa, followed closely by Shigeru, Soujiro, Akira and Shizuka. The embracing couple, just barely able to keep their balance, turned around at the approaching footsteps.

Tsukasa immediately threw a solid punch at Rui. Tsukushi and Shizuka screamed as Rui fell, Tsukushi in surprise as she was dragged along the fall as she was still linked with Rui and Shizuka because of the blood dripping off the corner of Rui's lips.

"_Whack." _Tsukushi immediately stood up and dealt Tsukasa a blow.

_"Crack." _Shigeru took revenged and slapped Tsukushi.

_"Crack." _Tsukasa whirled around and backhanded Shigeru.

Complete silence reigned. Shigeru was looking at Tsukasa with a wounded expression on her face while Tsukasa stared at his hands. He couldn't believe what he just did. He was a violent man by nature but to his credit, he had never beat up a girl before. Oh, he had threatened, numerous times; but a scowl, a growl or a threat usually do the trick so never really went as far as hitting girls.

Tsukushi, nursing her abused cheek, stood frozen as she stared at Tsukusa and Shigeru. She couldn't believe what just happened and she wasn't the only one. Soujiro, Akira and Shizuka looked confused as well, their eyes darting from face to face of the participants in the drama that just unfolded before their eyes.

Just then, both Tsukasa and Rui went to Tsukushi to make sure she's alright. Shigeru, seeing both men so concerned over the other girl, got her engines fired up again.

" _Just what the hell was that slap for?" _She yelled at Tsukasa.

" _Shut up, and mind your own business, monkey girl." _Tsukasa irritably yelled back.

"_You are my business, baka! And just who do you think you are talking to? I am your fiancee and I demand the respect that goes with the title." _Shigeru fumed to Rui. " _And you! What are you doing carrying on with another girl when your lovely girlfriend is right here."_

Next, she targeted Tsukushi. " _As for you, I was prepared to let it go since I figured that whatever was between you and Tsukasa was in the past, but now, I don't think I can. Not only do you continuously cling to Tsukasa but you have somehow manage to sink you claws on Rui."_

" _You are the worst. Tsukasa's mother was right in saying you were dangerous, clever and manipulative. I'm pretty sure that in no time, you'll also go after them ( she waves a hand towards Soujiro and Akira). You probably planned to string them all………"_

"_Crack," _Shigeru received her second blow, this time from Rui.

Silence.

Then all hell broke loose as Shigeru screamed at the unfairness of it all, fire and brimstone spewing from her mouth. She went for Tsukushi, intent on beating the other girl within an inch of her life, laying all the blame at her feet. It took both Tsukasa and Rui to stop and prevent her from attacking Tsukushi. She was dragged kicking and fighting a fair distance away from the other girl, all the while screaming at the injustice being dealt her.

"_STOP IT!!!" _Everyone turned to look at Shizuka. The normally poised and elegant lady shouted at the top of her voice to gain everyone's attention.

" _Please. Just. Stop." _she pleaded once more as she regained her composure. "_ Nothing can be gained with more violence and yelling doesn't solve anything. I suggest we all calm down and then talk in a more private area. Shall we go back to the lounge? _Shizuka turned and without waiting for their reply started walking away.

Rui, as though just realizing his girlfriend's presence, hurried after her.

Soujiro and Akira exchanged glances, silently communicating. Not really sure where they stand in all this, they decided to follow Shizuka and Rui.

Tsukasa was in a dilemma. What he really wanted is to be alone with Tsukushi. However, he knew that issues have to be addressed and resolved once and for all. He also wanted to clear the air with Shigeru, with Tsukushi and Rui and his jealous tendencies.

He wanted to walk with Tsukushi but he was afraid to let Shigeru go. He was afraid of what the crazy girl would do to his beloved. Thus, with a meaningful glance at his girlfriend, Tsukasa allowed Shigeru to pull him towards his friends.

Tsukushi was the last to move. She didn't really want to be there but since she was involved (more like the center), she knew she couldn't just leave. Still indecision was making her hesitate.

The decision was made for her, for coming straight at them are a bevy of SP's .

Bowing to Tsukasa and Shigeru, they explained that both set of parents wanted to see them right away. When Tsukasa tried to resist, one of the SP's pulled an injection and administered it to him. The reaction was instantaneous. Tsukasa felt his limbs go limp and had to be half carried away. Before he lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was Tsukushi being held back by Rui as she tried to run after him.

"_He had her in his arms again….the bastard." _was his last jealous thought before unconsciousness claimed him.


	20. THE PLOT

**Author's Note: I will greatly appreciate any reviews, comments or suggestions. In the meantime, please enjoy. THANK YOU.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 20: THE PLOT**

Tsukushi couldn't help but look around the school for a possible glimpse of Tsukasa. Although it has been almost a month since she last saw him or any of the F4 for that matter, she was still hopeful each day she arrives in school.

She had not heard any news from Tsukasa since that day he was taken with his fiancee close to a month ago. The fact the he had not called or contacted her in any way must mean that everything is truly over between them.

Although she truly loved him, she wished him happiness above all. She only wished that everything had been resolved between them so that she can let him go and move on with her own life. As it is, she felt that there are so many things left unsaid and that's why she cant help but pine for him.

If only she had some answers or could turn to someone who could help. Unfortunately, like Tsukasa, the rest of the F4 have suddenly vanished one by one. They have all been called to attend to important family business dealings and have not been around all that much either.

Tsukushi felt the loss of their presence very keenly. Although the other students left her alone, they no longer made those phony friendly overtures like before when was still with the F4. Some, mostly girls, even snickered behind her back and she had had no doubt that she is a topic of many a gossip.

Fortunately for her, the arrival of a new student made her situation take backstage. The new student, Sakuraki, was also a peer but what sets her apart from the rest is her seemingly open and contemptuous disregard for the rich and spoiled kids of their school. Her presence not only alleviated some of the unwanted attention but it also helps a little in easing her loneliness. For some reason, she took a liking to Tsukushi and would often join her during her lunch break.

Today was no exception. Tsukushi sat alone, pushing her lunch around in her lonely little corner when a boisterous Sakurako plop herself down on the chair opposite her. Tsukushi glanced up in surprise when a second body sat next to Sakurako.

"_Junpei. What are you doing here?" _she asked the other student.

"_Yo. It's been a while Makino-san. I've always wanted to approach you but the presence of the F4 made it kinda hard to do so." _he explained while beaming that puppy look at her.

Feeling a little guily for almost forgetting him, Tsukushi was touched and grateful for his friendliness.

"_Why are you two together? How do you know each other?" _she asked the couple.

" _We are on the same class." _Sakurako said. " _When I found out that he was acquainted with you and was in fact the reason why you got red tagged in the first place, I knew I just had to make his acquaintance and so I introduced myself. After that, we became good buddies."_

" _You mean you wanted to use me as a source of information regarding Makino-san and the F4." _Junpei cheerfully corrected her.

" _Of course, that goes without saying. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find out reliable information from these snobs? Every time I tried to ask about the F4, disbelief, followed by idolatry and silly descriptions that can not be any other than exaggeration, become the standard reply." _Sakurako rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Tsukushi looked at Junpei, silently asking for confirmation. He nodded his head. Tsukushi turned to the still frustrated girl. " _Have you never heard of the F4 before? Have you never seen any of their pictures?"_

Sakurako nodded. " _I lived in England my whole life and was used to Western way of life. First I heard of them is on my first day at school and only in relation to you when they were gossiping about you. Naturally, I was curious, and on hearing about the whole red tagged incident, I was so impressed about you and decided to seek you out. And so, here we are, buddies and best of friends."_

Tsukushi gave her a hesitant smile, not having the heart to burst the other girl's bubble.

"_I know!" _exclaimed the obviously excited Junpei. " _Why don't you take her, us , to the F4's private lounge."_

Sakurako immediately perked up. " _I heard about that. Can you show us? Please….PLEASE."_

Tsukushi knew she was being put on the spot and much as she doesn't want to disappoint the two, she knew she cant take them there. Somehow it doesn't feel right although they, the F4, have told her she can use it whenever she fells like it.

She was about to refuse them gently when she noticed a commotion coming their way. The series of girls' squealing and giggling can only mean one thing - the F4 are in the building. The crowd of excited girls parted like the red sea to reveal Rui walking alone towards their table, his eyes on her.

Tsukushi slowly stood up but before she could say anything, Sakurako loudly said, " _My God, what a pretty guy!! Is he for real?"_

Tsukushi turned bright red but Rui didn't show any reaction at all. He simply continued walking until he stood next to her. He glanced at the almost uneaten bento and then back at her, not even paying attention to their audience and the other two person directly across from them.

" _I'm hungry. Come let's eat," _so saying, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

" _Wait! My…my bento…" _Tsukushi reminded him.

Rui stopped, looked at Junpei and said, " _Can you please take care of it? You can give it her later."_

"_Why don't we just follow you ? We can bring it later," _Sakurako, ever the opportunist, suggested.

Tsukushi, feeling obligated to the other two, tightened her hand around Rui's and upon his inquiring glance, nodded her head.

Rui glanced back at the hopeful duo and after giving them a long look, finally gave his consent. He then turned and continued on, with Tsukushi tagging along. She glanced back once to see her friend beaming and giving her the thumbs up sign.

-----------------------------------------

Tsukushi found herself sitting in a posh restaurant, the kind that only the very affluent can afford, sipping tea and eating expensive cakes. Rui, sitting across from her was likewise enjoying his after meal tea. They have not exchanged a word since their order arrived.

"_Ano……what are we doing here?" _Tsukushi finally asked.

" _I said I was hungry, didn't I?" _Rui can be so obtuse at times.

" _But I thought we would be going to the lounge…..I still have afternoon classes."_

" _That was my plan but since your friends will be coming as well, I just changed the venue. As for your afternoon classes, I'll see to it that you'll have whatever material you missed."_

" _But why change? My friends will be wondering where we were."_

" _Don't worry about them. I'm sure they won't really miss us….well….much," _Rui amended as Tsukushi pulled a face. "_Anyway, I need to talk to you and I don't fancy an audience."_

" _T..talk? About what?" _Tsukushi was nervous.

Rui suddenly leaned across the table. " _How are you really doing? Have you heard anything from Tsukasa?"_

Tsukushi shook her head, misery clouding her face.

" _Don't think too much of it. The boys and I have not heard anything either. He must be really busy. I'm sure it is not for the reason that you are thinking." _Rui comforted her.

A wealth of tenderness surged thru her as she looked at the guy sitting across from her. It seems that whenever she is down, he was always there. He always know what to say and do to lift her spirits. Giving him a smile, she nodded her head to assure him.

Just then, an inspired thought came to Rui. Excusing himself, he left the table and went outside to make several calls.

First, he called Akira. After confirming a few things, he outlined his plan to the other and waited for the reaction. As Rui expected, Akira was more than willing to help. Setting up a date to finalize the fine details, he thanked his friend and hanged up.

The second call was to Soujiro. After hearing the plan, Soujiro immediately agreed. Same as with Akira, Rui told him the agreed upon date to set things up.

Finally, he called his own network, his own people, asking for a detailed account of Tsukasa's whereabouts and activities from last month to the present. After giving more instructions, he finally hanged up his phone and went back inside.

"_Tsukushi," _he began, " _why don't we go see Tsukasa and settle things once and for all."_

Tsukushi was startled at the proposition. " _I ….I….c..cant."_

Rui sighed. " _You cant go on like this. You need answers and frankly so do the rest of us."_

"_Huh?"_

" _We are all in this too. You, me, Soujiro and Akira." _he clarified.

" _Why?"_

"_Let's just say we've been dancing on someone else's tune and we want answers."_

Tsukushi stared at him for a long time. She was just about to agree when she remembered her parents. There's no way they are going to let her go.

Sadly, she shook her head instead. " _Even if I wanted to, I cant go. My parents will not let me go for sure."_

" _So if they agree, you will come with us?" _Rui waited for her reply. "_That's all I want to hear." _was all he said.

Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, Sakurako and Junpei were busy coming up with there own plan. Unbeknownst to Rui and Tsukushi, the two were able to track them down and were about to come into the restaurant when they saw Rui walked outside. They heard everything that was said and knew the plan he was plotting. Brimming with excitement and an honest desire to help Tsukushi, the two decided to join in no matter what. Since they knew they will not be invited, they started to make their own plans.

_------------------------------_

Tsukushi, still in a daze, sat in the plush comfortable seat in Rui's private jet, her brother Susumo sleeping next tot her. She cant still believe that she was here, that her parents have allowed her to go after a long private talk with Rui, the only condition being that Susumo accompany her.

Shaking her head, she glanced around the luxurious aircraft, wishing she can enjoy her first time on a plane more instead of dealing with numerous knots in her stomach. On any other occasion, she would be ecstatic and jumping with excitement. Instead, she had this dreadful feeling at the pit of her stomach. Hoping to alleviate some of her misgivings, she looked around to look for the rest of her companions. She spotted them huddled together, their heads bowed close to each other as they obviously are in the midst of some secret scheme. Tsukushi hurried over to get some straight answers.

" _Okay, enough secrets. What's really going on?" _she demanded.

" _Nothing," _the three said in unison, each trying to look innocent but Soujiro and Akira failed miserably.

" _Wrong answer. Try again."_

The three guys glanced nervously at each other, waiting for someone to start explaining.

"_I knew I shouldn't have come," _Tsukushi groaned. " _Fine. Let's take this slow then."_

"_Do you we even know where Tsukasa is?"_

They all nodded.

" _Does he know were coming?"_

A long pause, then finally, a reluctant shake of heads.

" _What!__ Why didn't one of you contact him?" _Tsukushi asked.

Soujiro answered. " _We tried. He didn't even pick up."_

" _Then why are we here! What if he refuse to see us?" _Tsukushi's tone was an octave higher than before.

Akira answered this time. " _Simple. We give him no choice."_

" _And how do we do that?" _Tsukushi have a very bad feeling about the answer.

"_We kidnap him," _was Rui's calm answer.


	21. NEW RIVAL

**CHAPTER 21 : A NEW RIVAL**

Tsukasa signed the last document with a flourish, then raised his hands over his head to stretched his tired muscles. Standing to his full height, he strode towards the window where the night view is displayed spectacularly.

Frankly speaking, this is his favorite part of the day. He enjoyed watching the hustle and bustle of the busy life on the streets below. Many a time, he had imagined himself walking down the same path, peering through shops, bantering with small business owners and interacting with the people as they go through their routine. Everything seems so alive, so spontaneous as people went about their chores. In stark contrast, his life is an endless sea of meetings, business deals and socialization all in the name of business.

From the time he was born, his fate was sealed. His destiny was to be the heir to the largest empire in Japan and most of Asia. Great things are expected of him and certain measures are taken so that these expectations can be met.

He really should not complain. His life was what people always dreamed of . He had money, prestige, breeding, social status, good looks and a loving fiancée. If anything, he should be down on his knees and thanking his lucky stars for the life he was given. So why does he feel so hollow inside, so incomplete, as if something vital is missing in his life?

With one last longing look at the streets below, he finally turned away and started getting ready to leave. His secretary or maybe his fiancee will be appearing anytime soon.

Thinking of his fiancée, he couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was her exuberance and zest for life that attracted him to her. Being with her makes him feel more alive somehow, less lonely and almost….human.

Hearing footsteps approaching his office, he faced the door and waited for his assistant or fiancée to open the door. When it finally opened, who stood there couldn't have shocked him more if the Emperor of Japan has paid him a visit.

" _Yo!" _the young Mimasaka heir greeted with a wave.

" _Hello stranger," _the heir to Nishikado empire saluted him.

" _Tsukasa" _nods Hanazawa in greeting.

Finally, a tentative smile from the only girl in the group.

Who is she? Could she be one of these guy's girlfriend? What is hse doing her? For that matter, what are they all doing here?

" _What? NO greeting?" _says Mimasaka.

" _What are you doing here?" _Tsukasa finally blurted out.

" _To see you of course" _replied Nishikado.

" _But why?" _Tsukasa asked, voice raised in frustration.

" _What do you mean why? You just suddenly disappeared and we never heard from you. Of course we're worried," _this coming from Mimasaka.

" _Why?" _Tsukasa once again asked, getting angrier by the moment as he tried to understand what the heck is going on.

" _We suddenly cant contact you and you never called us. We don't know how you were doing, considering the manner iin which we lastr saw you" _Hanazawa explained.

" _For the last time, WHY? Why do I have to call you and what business is it of yours how I am doing?" _Tsukasa can hardly contain his temper at this point.

Rui, Soujiro and Akira exchanged looks. Something is definitely not right about Tsukasa. He's acting like a stranger and not at all like the firend they knew. They gland over to Tsukushi to see how she's taking all these.

Tsukushi, who remained silent the whole time has never taken her eyes off Tsukasa since entering the room. She stepped forward, concern etched all over her face and she reached out to touched Tsukasa.

Tsukasa's eyes widened at the approach of the girl. She was acting strange and when she extended a hand towards him, he instinctively moved away. She actually flinched as if he physically hit her. He didn't understand her reaction nor the pain that showed plainly in her eyes. Moreover, he didn't understand his own reaction to her. For a moment, he had this overwhelming urge to comfort her and ease away her pain. But before he could decipher his feelings, he noticed the reactions of the other males in the room.

" _Tsukasa! What the hell!" _yelled the ever lively Mimasaka heir while Nishikado just glared his disapproval of him.

"_Are you alright Tsukushi?" _a concerned Hanazawa went over to the girl and peered into her face.

The girl called Tsukushi just nodded her head and didn't say a word, nor did she raise her head.

Tsukushi was fighting back tears. She didn't know what hurt her more, the lack of recognition in Tsukasa's eyes or his apparent disdain for her touch.

"_What the hell is going on here?" _demanded Tsukasa, tired and annoyed by the angry looks he has been getting from the others.

" _That's what we should be asking you," _Hanazawa said softly. " _What is wrong with you?"_

" _Nothing is wrong with me! However, I am beginning to think that something is wrong with you. You come in here unannounced then start sprouting nonsense and behaving strangely and you asked what's wrong with me??/" _Tsukasa exclaimed.

Again, the trio exchanged glances then Nishikado sighed. " _I don't know why you are behaving like this, but it is us….your buddies and your girl, the love of your life..Tsukushi."_

Tsukasa looked at him unblinking for a long moment before glancing at each face. Then a brilliant smile lit his own face before breaking into a full laughter.

The others laughed with him, relieved at his reactions; that is except Tsukushi. Somehow, she knew that his reaction wasn't a good sign - and she was right.

" _You nearly got me there," _Tsukasa finally managed to say, " _that was truly a good one."_

Now it was the others turn to be puzzled (sans Tsukushi). They don't know what Tsukasa was talking about.

" _So, who put you up to it? My sister? My fiancee?"_

" _Fiancee!!" _chorused a trio of male voices.

" _I knew it!"_ crowed a jubilant Tsukasa. " _She's the only one I know that can come up with an outrageous idea as this. Love of my life indeed! And how she was able to get you to do it…I don't know, but I am certainly impressed."_

Tsukasa was still chuckling when the sudden hush alerted him that something is wrong. Scanning the faces before him, he took in their look of stunned surprise and immediately sobered up.

"_You have got to be joking!" _Tsukasa burst out. When the others just shook their heads, he got angry again.

" _I really don't know what stunt you guys are pulling but enough is enough. It's impossible what you're saying for I already have a fiancee. Furthermore, I don't really know you aside from the occasional meeting in some parties," _Tsukasa angrily stated the facts and as if on cue, the door opened and in came his fiancee.

" _This is the real love of my life, my fiancee….Okanagawa Shigeru" _Tsukasa proudly introduced her to them.

Shocked disbelief was the reaction of the others. Rui, Akira and Soujiro stared at him in stunned silence wondering what the hell is going on. They tried to look for clues that Tsukasa was acting but could find none.

But before they could say anything, Tsukushi turned and ran out of the room.

Rui swore softly before swiftly going after her. Akira and Soujiro looked at each other thinking here we go again and with one last look at Tsukasa, hurried after their companions.

" What the hell was that all about?" Tsukasa once again asked.

_______________________

" _There must be some explanation to this_," Akira voiced what everyone else is thinking.

" _Yes, and we will get to the bottom of this_," promised Soujiro.

Rui remained silent, more worried about Tsukushi than Tsukasa's situation right now. When he caught up with her, he expected to see her in tears. Instead, she was composed - too composed and just merely nodded when asked if she is okay.

When Akira and Soujiro arrived, the two keep making assurances that everything will be alright, that there has to be an explanation, but through it all, Tsukushi remained silent, giving the occasional nod, in agreement or what, no one really knows.

Arriving at their luxurious hotel, the four entered the lobby when someone called out Tsukushi's name.

" _Junpei! What are you doing here_?" Tsukushi exclaimed in surprise.

" _Makino sempai, you have to come with me_," Junpei begged nervously looking about.

" _Go where! And you have yet to answer my question. What are you doing here?" _Tsukushi asked again.

" _Please sempai. If you will just come with me, everything will be explained," _Junpei was acting really jumpy now.

"_She's not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on_," threatened Akira.

Junpei nervously stepped closer to Tsukushi, seeking protection against possible torture from the infamous members of F4. When phone rang, he literally jumped in response.

Not bothering to answer, he shoved the phone into Tsukushi's face, motioning for her to answer the call.

" _Hello?" _Tsukushi tentatively asked in English.

"_Tsukushisempai_?" a familiar female voice answered.

" _Sakurako?" _Tsukushi couldn't be more surprised if the sky fall down on her.

" _Sempai, you have to come here. Junpei will show you where,"_ Sakurako excitedly told her.

" _What's going on? Why are you here? Why are you both here_?' she asked the other girl.

" _We have a surprise for you, but you have to come here! No….don't do that…sempai, I have to go now but please hurry," _and then she hung up.

" _Al right, let's go." _Tsukushi told the relieved Junpei.

" _You don't have to come," _Tsukushi told the other three, while Junpei nods his head.

" _NO way are we leaving you alone with him," _replied Akira.

Sighing, Tsukushi nodded as they all piled back in the car. Truthfully, Tsukushi was grateful for the company as she doesn't know whats really going on. With all that is happening, everything is possible.

Finally telling the driver to stop, Junpei practically jumped out of the car in his haste to escape the dangerous and threatening looks the other males are giving him. Leading the others to a fancy looking villa, he ushered them inside thru a long hallway before stopping in front of door.

As if on cue, the door opened and a girl pulled Tsukushi inside.

"_Sakurako, what the_…..?" began Tsukushi as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"_Nevermind that,"_ Sakurako waved airily. " _Looked who I got- Domyuji Tsukasa," _she motioned towards someone in the room.

Rui, Akira and Soujiro heard Tsukushi's shriek of surprise and rushed inside to find out why.

They received their second shock of the day as they saw a man tied up in a chair. What surprised them wasn't the fact that he was tied up but his uncanny resemblance to Tsukasa.

" _That is NOT Tsukasa,_" screeched Tsukushi.


	22. TOSHIYA AMATSUKI

**CHAPTER 22: TOSHIYA AMATSUKI**

"_What do you mean that is not Tsukasa? Of course that's him! I've seen his pictures , I can not be mistaken!" _so saying, Sakurako marched over to the tied up ,am and ripped his gag away to fully reveal his face.

" _That is not Tsukasa! You think I wouldn't know my own boyfriend?" _Tsukushi once again cried in frustration.

" _Then who is this?" _Sakurako pointed to the man rudely.

" _NOT Tsukasa!" _the man angrily shouted at Sakurako, incensed by the girl's rude manner.

Belatedly realizing her close proximity to the man, who after all have all the right to cause her bodily harm, Sakurako backed a few steps out of reach.

What a fitting day to end a really miserable day. I couldn't have planned it better myself, was Tsukushi's thoughts. Walking over to the still tied up man, she gently untagled his bondage before facing him and apologizing. Although she wasn't the one to do the deed, she knew it was done for her.

"_I'm really, really sorry for all these. I know there's nothing I could say and do to compensate….," _she started to say.

" _Go out with me," _the man interrupted.

"_Huh?" _Tsukushi's voice was all by drowned by a chorus of incredulous _" What??!!_" from the other occupants of the room.

" _I said , Go Out With Me," _the man enunciated each word carefully, ignoring the outburst and dangerous looks from the others.

" _Look," _Tsukushi said tiredly, " _I know we are in the wrong and obviously you feel a need for revenge but I really don't think that playing games will_….." she trailed off when the other started shaking his head.

" _Who says I'm playing?" _he interrupted.

Tsukushi frowned, eyeing him dubiously.

" _To borrow your words, I really, really want you to go out with me simply because I want to get to know you more."_

" _Why?" _Tsukushi blurted out, confusion evident in her voice.

The man gave a soft chuckle. _" Don't you ever look in the mirror," _he chuckled some more at Tsukushi's puzzled look. " _Here's the deal, I admit I was furious and more than ready to commit murder when I was taken and brought here against my will, but if only someone _( this accompanied by a pointed look at Sakurako) _let me explain then all these could have been avoided. On the other hand, if this didn't happen, I might not have met you so all in all, I must say I for once, am actually grateful for my resemblance to Tsukasa."_

" _You know Tsukasa!"_ Soujiro exclaimed.

The only stranger in the room finally stood up. _" I think I should introduce myself. My name is Toshiya Amatsuki - kin and cousin to Domyuji Tsukasa."_

A sudden hush fell over the room as all contemplated the strange turn of events.

" _I remember you," _Rui was first to break the silence . " _We met before when we were very young. I remembered you moved to the US , I guess this is where you have been living since then."_

Toshiya nodded. _" I also remember you…you're the Hanazawa heer. You were the quiet kid that used to tag along Tsukasa everywhere. I guess that didn't change much."_

" _Cousins!" _was Akira's belated reaction. " _No wonder you looked so much like Tsukasa. You could practically be twins!"_

"_Exactly!" _was Sakurako's triumphant crow.

" _Its not surprising really since their mother's are twins," _Rui explained.

" _TWINS_!!!" everyone (sans Rui and Toshiya) exclaimed.

" _There's another Kaede out there?" _Akira cried in horror, then turned red as he belatedly remembered Toshiya's presence.

Toshiya just grinned, _" Don't worry, I don't take offense. I know how my aunt is and thankfully, my mother is nothing like her. Oh they do look alike and she is also a shrewd businesswoman but she puts family first above all."_

" _Really?" _Akira and Soujiro chorused.

Toshiya nodded then turned his attention back to Tsukushi. _" SO now that everything has been cleared, how about that date?"_

" _NO." _this from the members of the F4.

" _Why not?" _Toshiya questioned.

" _She's you cousin's girl!" _Akira angrily answered.

" _Tsukasa? Then why this drama? I'm guessing something must have happened to the relationship," _Toshiya shrewdly pointed out. " _Besides, I am not asking you." _he stared at Tsukushi who interestingly enough, has nothing to say thru all this.

No one spoke. All awaited her answer.

"_ Alright,"_ she finally decided. "_ After all, we owe you. However, it will be my treat so don't expect much. I don't belong to the rich and loaded,"_ she tried to inject humor to the situation.

_" I accept,"_ was Toshiya's immediate response. Then after a quick glance at his expensive watch, he pulled out his wallet, took a card and gave it to her. " Please call me anytime. I'm available any day for you," and with that said, he strode to the door and left.

The others stared at the closed door for a moment before pandemonium broke loose as everyone started talking at once.

"_ You are not going,"_ this from Rui.

_" Are you serious?"_ Soujiro exclaimed.

"_ No way."_ Akira protested.

_" He is so cool,"_ Junpei clearly idolized the man.

" _Way to go, Tsukushi sempai,"_ Sakurako whooped in glee.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi was about to head downstairs to meet the others for breakfast when her desk phone rang.

Half expecting it to be one of her companions, Tsukushi absently answered in Japanese.

A chuckle answered on the other line. " _You are supposed to say Hello, you know. You are in New York after all and not in Japan_," a vaguely familiar voice teased.

" _Toshiya -kun,"_ Tsukushi said in surprised, then quickly composing herself greeted him in English.

" _Not bad, Tsukushi. I'll make a New Yorker out of you yet,"_ admired Toshiya. "_ Did I wake you up?"_

"_ No, I have been up ages ago. I was just about to go down and have breakfast with the others."_

"_ I wish I could join you,"_ he said wistfully.

Tsukushi remained silent, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she decided to asked.

"_ Ano, Toshiya-kun, did you call about the date?"_

"_ Ah yes…I almost forgot. I'm having a great time chatting with you. I am afraid we cant do that date after all. I am leaving for a business trip soon, so I will not be here."_

Tsukushi heave a silent sigh of relief.

" _But I am long overdue for a vacation,"_ Toshiya continued, "_ so after this trip, I'm taking one, we will have our date then."_

"_ But…but I will be leaving soon! I will be going back to Japan_," Tsukushi tried to explain.

" _I know. And that's where I am going for my vacation. See you in Japan, my lovely Tsukushi,"_ and then he hang up.


End file.
